


The Gallavich Alphabet

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A collection of oneshots from A-Z





	1. Assplay

**Author's Note:**

> All Gallavich, not all sexual, each one is an individual mini fic, some follow cannon, some AU, all happy endings

A is for Assplay

Mickey was about to break, he was about to fall apart at the seams under Ian's constant attention to his ass. It was unbelievable the kind of dedication Ian put into something that he really wanted. 

"You're doin good, Mick," Ian said proudly as he pushed yet another bead into his ass. "That's five so far."

Mickey nodded at the praise, too turned on to speak, to move. He was on their bed, face down with a pillow under his hips. It gave Ian plenty of room to play with his ass, giving him full control. 

They did this at least once a month, nothing but ass play. Ian would either cuff him down or Mickey would have control enough not to move and Ian would spend hours playing. Pushing different toys into him, dildos or beads, sometimes even vibrators. 

Ian would give him all he needed until he came, but only if he came untouched. That meant no stroking or grinding against the pillow or begging Ian to touch his cock, nothing but his ass. 

"Ah, God!" Mickey moaned into the bed, biting the sheets so he didn't bite his tongue again as Ian pulled the beads out slowly. "No more?"

"You did five of seven," Ian groaned when Mickey's hole expanded and another bead slipped free. "I think we need to play with something else, don't you?"

"Yes, please." Mickey begged, sinking into the bed when all the beads were out, leaving him empty and horny. "Any more of that and this would be over."

"Hmm," Ian moved to his knees, licking from the crack of Mickey's ass all the way up his spine to the back of his neck, his entire body laid against his back, his cock pushing through his boxers to get inside him. "What should we play with next?"

The only answer he gave was pushing back against Ian's cock, clenching as the tip pressed into him. "You pick."

Ian grinned sitting back on his knees, he had both hands pressing Mickey into the bed while he moved his hips. "You want my cock, baby?"

Mickey groaned, nodding as he peeked behind him. "You know how bad I want it."

"Oh, yeah," he growled when Mickey's hole opened and closed, begging to be filled. "But this is toy time Mick, and my cock is not a toy, it's a main course."

"If you want me to come fast, the vibrator," he glanced up to see it laying on the pillows. "If you wanna make me wait, use your fingers…"

"I think I want you to come fast." Ian reached forward, once again putting his cock against Mickey's ass. "Because I need your mouth when I come."

His entire body writhed on the bed, his cock pushing into the pillow as his ass pressed against Ian. "Let me do it," he grabbed for the vibrator, "you can fuck my mouth at the same time."

"Fuuckk, yes baby," Ian huffed as he pulled off his briefs and quickly pushed the head against his hole. "You better fuck yourself deep and hard, just like I would."

Mickey nodded, panting, so close to coming. "I will. Please, I need it bad." 

"Flip over." Ian ordered as he loved off him, "on your back, baby."

Mickey laid on his back, legs spread wide as Ian tucked the pillow under him again. "Like this?"

Ian moved to the top of his head, one of his legs on either side as he looked down the length of Mickey's body. "Just like that, fuck." He jerked himself, then handed Mickey the vibrator. "Ready?"

"Fuck yeah," he took it, sucked it into his mouth to get it wet and spread his legs, one thigh nearly up to his chest. 

"Push it in nice and slow. Just like I would." Ian coached, moving forward a little so his balls brushed over Mickey's face, sending shivers up his back. 

Mickey gasped as he slowly slipped the vibrator in, closing his eyes just as Ian's balls moved over them. His legs widened on instinct, eager for more. 

"That's perfect." Ian groaned, pausing to spit in his hand before he kept stroking. "Nice and deep baby, just like my cock."

"Fuck," Mickey gasped sharply as he pushed it all the way in, his ass clenching around it. It was just long enough to push into his prostate, making his left leg shake. "Can I turn it on?"

"Turn it all the way up and open your mouth." Ian smiled wickedly when Mickey's entire body trembled as soon as it started to vibrate. "Now suck on my balls, I'm gonna come all over your face."

Mickey managed one last groan before he sucked Ian's into his mouth, humming around them as his tongue lathered them with attention. He kept his eyes open and up to watch Ian stroke his cock right above his face, then past that to see the look of absolute admiration on his face.

"Oh, Mick." Ian groaned, running his free hand down Mickey's throat as he swallowed. "Does it feel good?"

Only able to moan his answer, he hummed until Ian's eyes closed. His arm working in deep and fast, pushing the vibrator in and out, clenching around it, wishing it was bigger. Wishing it was Ian. 

"You close?" Ian asked breathlessly, watching Mickey's thighs shake as he spread them. "I'm so fucking close, baby. You want it?"

Mickey nodded, tears slipping down his flushed face. His other hand moved to Ian's ass, gripping it hard. He was about to come, each time he pushed it in, he nearly lost it. 

"Yes, yes…" Ian moaned, jerking quickly. "Come for me Mick, let me see."

Mickey's body followed Ian's order. He pressed it in deep, holding it against his prostate for less than five seconds before he was coming, before Ian was growling, come splattering his face, down his chest.

"Oh, God!!" Ian put one hand on Mickey's chest, thrusting into his fist as he watched Mickey's cock explode all over his stomach, leaking down his sides. "So fucking beautiful when you come untouched."

Mickey opened his mouth just as Ian moved, giving him room to breathe before Ian's mouth was pressed against his, kissing him and the taste of his balls from his mouth, the taste of his come off his lower lip.

Mickey fisted Ian's hair, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. Ian laid beside him, helping him slide the vibrator out slowly as he whimpered. 

"You like it?" Ian asked, kissing his own orgasm from Mickey's chest.

"Fuck yeah," he smiled, guiding Ian down to his cock. "Still need that cock though."

Ian grinned up at him. "Let me get you clean and I'll be hard in no time."

"Shiiitt," Mickey hissed when Ian swallowed him down, soft and spent and so fucking good. "Get me up so we can reverse that shit."

Ian moaned around him, his hands moving up Mickey's body to rub his nipples. "I'll be ready for you, baby."


	2. Bitchface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for bitchface

B is for Bitchface

"And you wonder why I'm always in a pissy mood!" Ian yelled, slamming the bedroom door before he opened it and went right back into the living room. "You do the same shit."

Mickey didn't even glance away from the t.v., just focused on the MMA fight he ordered from pay per view and tried to tune Ian out.

Ian scoffed, glancing to the fight for half a second before he was yelling again. "You tell me that I work too much but then I take the fuckin night off and you do this shit."

This had been happening a lot lately. Mickey ignoring him. It was nothing vindictive, Mickey didn't do it on purpose, it just happened but it was still enough to piss him off and start yet another fight. 

"Hello!!?" Ian yelled, waving his hand in Mickey's face just for him to slap it away and give him that look. He fucking hated that damn look. "Why the hell am I even here, Mick?"

Mickey huffed and paused the fight. "You're seriously this fuckin pissed because I'm watching a fight that you asked me to buy?"

Confusion ripped through him as he looked back and forth from Mickey to the fight, then back again before it turned into irritation. "Of course not! I don't give a shit about that fight, I care about this one!" He pointed between them. "You never fuckin listen."

Mickey set his beer down on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch. "How did I not listen? You said buy the damn thing so I did. You asked me to get beer and I did." He pointed to the beer can, his face set in a firm line. "And you took the night off because you wanted to!"

Laughing was the only thing that kept him from using every single curse word he learned from Frank and Lip combined. "I'm here because…" he shook his head, pausing. "You know what? Just forget it."

Mickey shot up as Ian walked away, chasing after him until the bedroom door was slammed in his face. He took a deep breath, releasing it when he found it unlocked only to see Ian getting naked, and it made his entire body pound.

"Get out." Ian huffed, pulling his shirt off. "I'm goin to work."

"The fuck, Ian?" Mickey snatched the little golden shorts before Ian could sit and pull them on. "Just fuckin tell me what the problem is. I can't read your damn mind."

Ian stood, naked, pissed off and pointed his finger at Mickey's chest. "The problem is, you complained I worked too much, then asked if we could do something together." He waited for Mickey to nod. "Then we try to watch the damn fight, you ask how my day was and then blank the fuck out."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "No I didn't. I heard what you said."

"Oh really?" Ian's eyebrows rose in a challenge. "Tell me then."

Mickey's eyes glanced down the long length of Ian's body before he could stop them and Ian scoffed. "You say what you always say Ian, you said it was fine. Busy, but fine."

Ian shook his head as he snatched the shorts from Mickey and pulled them on. "No, that's what I said yesterday. I tried to explain that but then you got this look…" He paused, seeing it on his face again and he was back on his feet. "That fuckin look!!"

"What look?" He growled, pushing Ian back as he tried to wiggle passed him to get out the door. "This is my damn face asshole, it always looks like this."

This was unbelievable. It felt like he was talking to a damn three year old. 

"I was trying to tell your stupid ass that I got a damn promotion, less hours so I'd be here more and you decided to look at me with that annoying resting bitch face look you get when I interrupt something."

Mickey's mouth dropped open in surprise. "My what look?"

Ian snorted, a little amused. "You know, resting bitch face. When you aren't impressed with a damn thing I say and get pissed that I interrupted whatever the fuck you were doing to tell you…" he tried to explain, watching as Mickey only got more confused. "Just forget it!"

"I do not have...resting bitch face, or whatever the fuck that was." Mickey huffed, tossing Ian's top at him. "My fucking bad for spacing out as we try to relax."

Ian was amazed how quickly this turned from him being pissed to Mickey being pissed at him. He quickly shrugged the shirt on and went after him. "If you don't want to know how my day is then don't fucking ask."

Mickey turned around, shoulders squared. "You ask me the same shit and it goes in one ear and out the other. I always gotta repeat myself but I don't get my fuckin panties in a twist and freak out."

They stood there, both squared off, mean glares on their faces as he breathed heavily, waiting for the other to make the first move, waiting to actually fight.

"You're doing it again." Ian growled through gritted teeth. "Makes me want to punch that look away."

Mickey smirked. "Yeah well you're all dressed for the grandpa fuck parade so expect this look when you get home."

Another few minutes past of nothing but harsh breathing and nasty looks. Until blue eyes glanced down his body again, turning his aggravation and annoyance into something darker, something sexual.

They moved at the same time, clashing together, hands grabbing at clothes as their lips met in a messy, biting kiss. Ian gripped both sides of Mickey's work shirt and split it down the middle just as Mickey pulled his shorts down, gripping his cock. 

"Take that shit off." Mickey growled, biting into Ian's neck. "The only place you're goin is in that bedroom."

Ian smiled, finally seeing that look leave Mickey's face for the first time in three hours. "Or maybe I'll lock myself in there and beat off to porn while you watch your fucking fight, hmm?"

"Fine, you do that. Thought you might enjoy my face more if my mouth was open." His eyebrows lifted. "Let me show you." He dropped to his knees, swallowing Ian down with a muffled groan.

"Goddamn!!" Ian let out a deep groan, he had to grip the wall to keep from falling. "Much better like this, fuck." He fisted Mickey's hair, pulling him up and down his cock faster, shoving his head down until he choked only to do it again. 

"Now who's a bitch?" Mickey pulled back with a huff as he stood and ripped his belt free of its loops. 

Ian grinned, gripping him by his hips and moved quickly so Mickey's back hit the wall. "Didn't call you a bitch, just said you had the look." He shoved Mickey's jeans down, working one hand back to rub between his ass until his whined. "You done playin or you wanna keep it up?"

Mickey turned, putting his face to the wall and offered Ian his ass. "Just shut up and open me up."

Ian pressed his entire body against Mickey's, mouthing at his ear, his neck, saying he was sorry. Just as Mickey whispered it across his lips. "I'm gonna take you nice and slow baby, just the way you like it."

"Good," Mickey whispered, groaning a little as Ian sucked on his neck. "Get to it, bitch." He welcomed the hard slap to his ass, grinning the entire time.


	3. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for cock warming (daddy/little AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cock warming-- keeping your cock inside the body for warmth...
> 
> Just cuz ppl asked for a definition 😂💀

C is for Cock Warming

"Daddy?"

Mickey glances down, smiling as Ian snuggled tighter against his side, his hair on his chest where he liked it. "Yes, baby boy?"

Ian chewed his lip, twisting Mickey's shirt in his fingers. "This movie is a little scary." He glanced up again, his face worried. "Can I sit in your lap?"

They'd been watching Hocus Pocus for the last forty-five minutes. Ian was in a baggy t-shirt; his, and a pair of briefs, snuggled as close as possible. Mickey knew he wasn't scared, they watched this movie at least once a day. 

Ian was up to something. 

"You want me to turn the light on?" Mickey asked, moving his hand from Ian's lower back to the lamp switch. "Maybe it'll be better?"

"It won't." Ian said matter of fact. "Can I sit on your lap?"

Mickey nodded, moving the bowl of popcorn just as Ian sat up, moving closer. "Just keep still baby, daddy wants to watch this."

Ian nodded, crawling on his lap as softly as possible so he didn't miss the movie. "Thank you." He had his legs across Mickey's lap to rest on the cushion beside them, his knees on his hips so he could lay against his chest. "This is better."

"Good." Mickey smiled, kissing Ian's ear. His arms wrapped around him, one around his back to brace him as the other rubbed up and down his bare legs. "Hmm, this is better. Now I can pet you."

They easily fell back into the movie, just as they had a million times. Movie night was Ian's favorite. They got to cuddle the entire time and Mickey let him eat the entire bowl of popcorn and his gummy bears. Mickey didn't even mind when Ian repeated every single word, trying his best to do the voices. 

It was relaxing. 

Mickey was content like this, with Ian on his side or across his lap. Just as long as he was able to touch him, stroking his lower back or up and down his legs, rubbing the soft skin of his ankles. Hearing Ian laugh at the witches and ask him over and over again if they could have a cat. 

There would be no cats, but Mickey did buy him a little black kitty stuffed animal that Ian named Binx, so he was happy. Binx was currently in Ian's lap, pressed between his bare hips and his ratty shirt. 

"Damn, damn, double damn!" 

Mickey paused, waiting for Ian to to repeat the words on t.v., but he didn't. It made him smile and kiss the top of Ian's head. "There's my good boy."

Ian blushed, pushing his face into Mickey's chest, rubbing it back and forth. "I tried not to say it, daddy." He wiggled, moving his feet around trying to get comfortable.

Mickey felt Ian's ass slide across his groin, sparking his cock to life within seconds. "I told you to stay still baby boy, you can't wiggle like that."

Ian nodded, but wiggled again. Crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

This is why they didn't start movies with Ian on his lap. He liked to wiggle. Sometimes it was to get a better spot, or to adjust due to Ian's height, but most of the time it was Ian trying to get his attention, trying to distract him. 

"Sorry daddy, but you're poking me." Ian whined, wiggling his butt again. 

Mickey set the remote aside and sat up a little on the couch, helping Ian adjust away from his hard cock. "Daddy wouldn't be hard if baby stayed still like he was supposed to."

Ian blushed, biting his lip as he laid his head under Mickey's chin.

Less than half a minute passed and Ian was moving yet again, wiggling only his ass. "Baby boy, if daddy has to tell you again to sit still, I'm gonna make you keep daddy's cock warm in your mouth and you won't get to watch the witches."

"Sorry, daddy." Ian sighed deeply, holding Binx to his stomach as he settled down. 

Mickey smirked, already knowing he would do it again. He was almost looking forward to it. His voice held authority, but not as much as he could put into it to make Ian really sit still. Ian was towing the line, pushing his limits. 

This time when Ian moved, he really moved. Sitting all the way up on his lap, his legs moving to the floor as he faced t.v. Mickey bit the inside of his cheek, thinking Ian was about to get up, only to watch him slowly rotate his hips...on purpose.

Mickey growled, slapping the side of Ian's thigh. "I gave you three warnings little boy, get on your knees."

"But daddy--"

Mickey popped his other thigh. "On your knees, Ian."

He watched Ian slide to the floor, his kitty falling from his shirt as he got on his knees, facing him. Ian's face was a mix between relief and a pout and Mickey wasn't sure if Ian was pushing him just to get what he wanted or not.

"Now daddy has to watch the movie alone." Mickey unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, painfully hard and wet at the tip. "Now baby has to keep it warm until this is over."

Ian moved to his knees, his mouth wide open and he slowly took him in, hiding his groan until he reached the base. 

"There ya go." Mickey groaned, helping Ian lay his head to the side, lips keeping him in with a tight grip as he stroked his soft cheek. "If I feel that tongue move, daddy is going to spank you and not let you come." His eyebrows were high, challenging him. 

Ian whimpered, nodding carefully as he made himself comfortable on his lap, breathing slowly through his nose and tried not to wiggle his tongue. 

With one hand in Ian's hair, petting it and his jaw, Mickey grabbed the remote and hit play as he settled back to watch it. He could feel Ian's eyes on him, he could feel every single time he swallowed his spit so it didn't drip from his mouth. He ignored it, watching the movie. 

Ian was good for about twenty minutes before he started to shift on his knees. Settling from one to the other then back again. Mickey didn't say anything because Ian's mouth never moved and he didn't feel his tongue, but he gave Ian a look that made him settle down, briefly. 

The movie was almost over when he felt it, Ian's tongue moving so slowly under his cock, tracing that vein with ease from years of practice. Mickey groaned, his head tipping back as he gave one thrust into Ian's mouth as he sat up, leaning forward to smack his ass as hard as he could.

Ian yelped.

"Oh, baby boy," Mickey shook his head as his hand slipped under Ian's briefs to rub the spot he smacked. "Now daddy has to spank you. Now baby doesn't get to come yet."

Ian whined around his cock.

Mickey moved back, letting his cock slip free of Ian's wet mouth. "Bend over daddy's leg." Mickey smiled as Ian laid across his lap, making their cocks rub together before Ian got settled, his legs stretched out on the other cushion. "Why is daddy spanking you?"

As he waited for Ian to answer, Mickey slowly wiggled Ian's briefs down his ass, settling against his thighs and there was already one hand print, red and warm. It had his cock pulsing against Ian's. 

"Because I didn't listen." Ian replied, glancing over to him. "Because I kept moving."

Mickey nodded. "I'm gonna spank you for each time I had to warn you, baby boy, so how many times is that?" He waited, watching Ian remember how many.

"Five." Ian whispered, cheeks flushed. 

"Then baby gets five spankies and you're gonna count for me so I know you'll remember." Mickey waited for him to nod before he stroked over his ass, slightly red from his fingers, but tight and perky. "Such a pretty ass when it's red."

Mickey waited until Ian relax a little at his words before he brought his hand down hard against his cheek, memorizing Ian's deep gasp and the way his ass clenched. "Count."

"One." Ian's voice trembled.

Mickey rubbed over the hand print before he spanked him again, harder this time. "Making daddy's cock hard during the movie…" He didn't wait for Ian to count, he spanked him again. "Bad, baby boy."

"Two, three…" Ian gasped, his head hanging between his arms, lip trembling. 

The next smack had his fingertips grazing Ian's balls, making them both groan a little. Mickey waited for Ian to count, then slowly rubbed over his balls. "One more, baby boy."

Ian nodded, widening his legs a little. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Mickey chuckled, spanking him for the last time until both of Ian's cheeks were red. "Daddy doesn't believe tou. You always wiggle on my lap." He bent down, pulling Ian up by his hips so he could put his lips to his hot skin. "You did good, baby."

Ian arched his back, splitting his legs wide. "And I didn't come."

"No, you didn't." Mickey smiled, his fingers rubbing over Ian's soft hole, then his balls. "You wanna be a good boy and make daddy come now?"

Ian whined, rutting against his legs. "Please daddy," Ian looked back, biting his lip. "I wanna make you come."

Mickey smiled. "The lotion is beside the bed, go get it but don't run." Ian slowly got up, nearly pulling his briefs back up until he lightly slapped his hands away. "Leave it."

Ian walked to the bedroom, grabbing the lotion off the side table as well as a condom and came back, handing it to him.

While Ian was gone, Mickey pulled his jeans down, moving to lay his back against the armrest with his legs across the couch. He grabbed the condom and tore it with his teeth, watching Ian blush the moment he realized it was ribbed and rolled it down his cock. 

"Come here, baby boy." Mickey held his hand out, helping Ian straddle him reverse so that red ass was facing him, then lifted his shirt up. "Gonna ride me nice and slow."

Ian nodded leaning forward a little. 

Mickey put lotion on the tips of his fingers and smoothed it around Ian's ass, coating every inch of red skin as Ian kissed over his legs. "I love feelin your ass hot like this, makes daddy's cock warm."

Ian gasped, rocking back a little. "I like it too, daddy."

Mickey set the lotion aside, gripping Ian's ass, he squeezed and pulled it apart to see the hole clench, still open from this morning. Ian was clenching on purpose, because he knew he loved seeing it. 

"You want daddy to eat your pretty hole or fuck it?" Mickey asked, thumbing over it, lightly pushing in. 

Ian hesitated, not wanting to say it. 

Mickey smiled. "It's okay baby, daddy wants to hear it."

Ian licked his lips. "Fuck me, daddy."

"Good boy." Mickey growled, grabbing the lotion once more to add it to Ian's hole, smearing it all over. "Nice and wet for me."

"Please." Ian whined, rolling his hips. 

Gripping his cock, Mickey aimed it at Ian's perfect hole, then let his hands rest on his cheeks, feeling hot skin. "Lift your shirt but leave it on."

Ian pulled the bottom and hooked it around the back of his neck, exposing his back and his ass. "I need it." 

"Okay baby," Mickey watched Ian plant his feet on either side of the couch and slowly lower himself. 

It was amazing how tight Ian was, even after he fucked him open with his cock, his tongue and all of his fingers, he was always tight. Even now as Mickey watched Ian slowly lower himself to his hips, his back arching beautifully for him. 

"You are so beautiful." Mickey grabbed his sides as Ian moved up and down, his flushed ass moving on his cock. He groaned as he saw the wetness, as he saw Ian's hole stretched wide. "How's it feel, baby?"

Ian whined, moving up and down faster, his legs shaking. "So good, daddy, you're so deep."

Mickey moved forward until he was sitting, one leg on the floor and Ian gasped loudly. "Right there?" Mickey smirked as he asked, knowing damn well it was there. 

Ian nodded fast. "Right there!"

Lifting off the couch, Mickey pushed into him nice and deep, letting Ian's legs rest over his own. He kissed over Ian's sweaty back, biting his neck and his ears as Ian moved to his mouth, his hands reaching back to fist his hair. 

"God, you're so perfect, Ian." Mickey groaned, licking his ear as one hand moved to Ian's chest to pinch his nipples. "Nice and tight for me, keeping daddy's cock warm and wet."

Ian moaned, his head dropping back on his shoulder. "I'm already close daddy, please…" he whined, asking him to stop the sex talk. "You always fuck me so good."

Mickey growled, leaning back, bringing Ian with him so he was laying on his chest as he pushed into him. "You wanna come, baby?" He asked, stroking his hard cock, the tip wetting it. "You wanna come on daddy's cock?"

"Oh, God, please make me come. I need it." Ian panted, tilting his hips, fucking him right back.

"Fuck, just keep movin like that." Mickey bit his neck, pushing them to the edge quickly. "Gotta come with me, need you to squeeze me."

Ian nodded, nearly screaming as he pushed into his prostate hard and had him coming over Mickey's hand. "Daddy!!"

Mickey kept stroking him as he tilted his head back and came. "Goddamn!!" He growled, pumping in hard and fast until he couldn't take it anymore. Ian clenched around him, sagging against his chest as he whimpered. "You did good." Mickey licked up his neck, tasting his sweat. "So good."

Ian pushed his hand down to link his with Mickey's sticky one. "Thank you daddy, you were amazing." His voice was soft, his entire body heavy. "I'm sleepy."

Mickey smiled, keeping his cock inside Ian as he turned them to spoon against Ian's back, kissing him anywhere he could, rubbing up and down his body. Whispering sweet things to him just to see him blush. 

Mickey knew Ian was falling asleep when he leaned against him, heavy and sated, sighing deeply. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over them. "Love you, baby." Mickey whispered, pushing his face into Ian's neck. 

"Mmm," Ian replied, snuggling closer. "Love you too, daddy."


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Date

D is for Date

"A date?" Mickey asked carefully, studying the eager look on Ian's face. "I can't say I've ever been on one before."

Ian smiled, glancing up at the nice restaurant they pulled up to. "Yeah, me either."

"Oh, come on, Gallagher," Mickey shoved his arm from the passenger seat. "You had all those older guys, remember? Fruity drinks and dogs in sweaters, that's a date."

Ian shook his head. "Thanks for reminding me, asshole and no, that wasn't a date, that was more like a pre-fuck drink."

A gurgling, wretching sound bubbled up his throat. "Fucking gross, I did not want to hear that shit...like ever." He shuddered. "Need to bleach my fuckin brain now."

After all the shit they've been through, the weird teen years for Ian, Mickey being in denial about being gay and loving Ian, to Terry and Ian's surprise bipolar diagnosis, they'd never been on a date before. Not an actual date where they left the house and spent some time together where people could see them. 

Fucking in the freezer at the Kash & Grab did not count. 

They'd been out driving around when Ian mentioned it, trying to get Mickey to understand that fucking and pizza rolls didn't qualify as a date either. They ended up at an Italian restaurant, a classy place with soft music and candles in the center of small, private tables. 

"You brought it up, Mick so don't get salty." Ian smiled, offering his hand between them, smiling when Mickey laced their fingers together. 

"I just don't see how this will be any different than what we always do." Mickey glanced up at the large sign, already feeling the unease settle over him. "Aside from not making the food yourself and being out fifty bucks."

"Money is not the point of this." Ian explained again, trying not to grow irritated. "It's about being out, talking and eating, where people can see us."

Mickey glanced at Ian, not wanting to be a dick but he just didn't understand. "And why would we want people to see us eat?"

"Jesus," Ian huffed, pulling his hand away to try and start the car. "Just forget it."

Before Ian could start the car, Mickey leaned over and snatched the keys, not giving a single fuck about Ian's irritated look. "Just calm down, drama queen. I'm not saying I don't want to do this shit, I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" Ian asked tiredly. "We go out, we enjoy each other's company while someone makes our food, we eat and talk about important shit. Then we go home and fuck."

Mickey perked up. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Ian smiled. "It just feels good to be out with you, not stuck at home hiding."

Without another word, Mickey got out of the car, ignoring Ian's confused questions. Ian got out, eyes a little wide and he went around and grabbed Ian's hand, linking them again.

"We aren't hiding, Gallagher." He squeezed their hands. "And just because I don't see the difference between this and our normal shit doesn't mean we can't do it."

Ian let out a fond sigh, pulling Mickey's hand until their noses bumped. "Thank you."

Mickey smiled. "But since this is our first date, we gotta be all cheesy and shit. Ya know, get the full experience."

"Like holding doors and public displays of affection and shit?" Ian grinned, pulling back to head towards the door. "Might have to order champagne so we can link arms."

Mickey scoffed and opened the door for Ian at the same time, a little obsessed with the way green eyes sparked happily because of it. "That shit is gross. Just get the glasses and some beer and we can pretend."

Ian quickly kissed his mouth as he went inside, pulling Mickey with him. "I like it."

They waited for the hostess to notice them and Mickey didn't pull away when Ian held his hand again, but leaned into his side, making Ian fucking grin and abandon the hand holding to toss an arm around his shoulders. 

"Table for two?" She asked with a warm smile.

Ian nodded. "Can we get a booth if possible?"

Mickey lifted his eyebrows, trying to not think about one of them slipping under it, hidden by the tablecloth to blow the other, then trading positions. Dates were supposed to be all mushy and romantic until you got home and clothes came off.

"Of course, follow me." She grabbed two menus and walked down the aisle. 

"Why do we need a booth and not one of those tables for two people?" Mickey asked as Ian followed her.

"Because we would have to sit across the table from each other and I wanna be close to you."

That literally made his heart pound in his chest. As it always did when Ian said mushy shit like that because he liked it more than he let on. 

"That's a good reason." Was all he said, catching Ian's smile as they stopped at the booth. "This us?"

"Yes sir, please take your time and I'll be back for your drink order."

Mickey slid into the booth, smiling like an idiot when Ian slid next to him, his arm going around his shoulder again. "This better?"

Ian nodded shyly, turning as he dipped his head down, making their private booth seem more intimate. "Much better." His hand lightly gripped Mickey's chin, angling his head up before he stroked his jaw. "Means we can make out before she comes back."

Mickey licked his lips, his arm going up to cup Ian's jaw, bringing him down to his mouth as they kissed softly. He kept his eyes open for a minute, watching the untainted pleasure flash across Ian's face. 

"I'm good with that." Mickey whispered, pulling Ian down for another kiss, then another. Each deeper than the last, lingering, teasing and tasting. "I love your mouth."

Ian smiled, feeling a little cocky. His hand slid into the base of Mickey's hair, feeling it slide between his fingers. "Good, because we get to make out like teenagers."

"Shut up and kiss me." Mickey smiled when Ian did, tightening his hold until Ian's lips were back on his. 

They sat at the table, kissing under the dim lights above them, the candle on the table flickering each time they moved, scooting closer together. Mickey groaned into Ian's mouth just as Ian's hand moved to his thigh.

"Excuse me…"

They ended the kiss, a little breathless as they looked up, not moving away from each other as their waitress was standing there with a sweet smile.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked, pen in hand.

"Two beers, please," Ian said quickly, smiling a little before he turned back to Mickey. 

Mickey grinned at Ian's dismissive gesture, giving the waitress a silent apology. She nodded knowingly and left. "Damn Gallagher, rude much--"

Ian cut him off, licking teasingly across his lips. Mickey groaned, pretty much sagging against his chest, his entire body satisfied that Ian wanted him that much. It was still such a rush. 

"Did we come here just for this?" Mickey asked, pushing against Ian's chest a little to speak. Ian nodded, then the asshole just moved to the side, lightly kissing up his neck. "Fuck, I'm liking this whole date thing."

"Mmm hmm," Ian mumbled, sucking his ear lobe, one hand was on his face tilting Mickey's face to the side. "This is the best part of the date."

There was little room to argue. Ian had him backed against the wall, nearly on his lap trying to devour him from the mouth down.

"What about food?" Mickey asked, gripping the front of Ian's shirt to keep him closer. "Gotta eat."

Ian laughed darkly in his ear, feeling Mickey tremble. "I'm not gonna say what I'm thinking but I'm pretty sure you have an idea."

A wave of heat worked its way down his body, making goosebumps appear along his arms and the back of his neck. "Yeah, I have a good idea." He moaned, lightly pulling Ian's hair so he could see his face. "But after we eat, after we talk and do all this date shit, right?"

Ian smiled, bumping their noses together. "Yeah Mick, after this date shit."


	5. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for Elevator

E is for Elevator

"I fuckin hate these damn things." Mickey huffed, once again hitting the circular button to call the elevator. "They take forever."

Ian smiled, standing calmly next to him. "Would you rather take the stairs?"

The light above finally kicked on, signalling it had almost ten floors to drop before it reached them. "And walk up ten floors?" Mickey asked with mild disgust. "Not fucking likely. Unlike you and those freakishly long legs, mine would fall the hell off."

Ian glared. "They are not freakish Mick. I'm just not 5 foot 10."

"Come on." Mickey slapped the button a few more times. "We have been waiting too damn long. Maybe it's broken."

"Eager?" Ian asked, trying not to smirk. 

"Damn right I'm eager," Mickey huffed but winked, getting Ian to smile. "We finally got some time off from work, paid for this damn room and I wanna get started."

They'd finally been able to take a vacation together. Not to the beach or anywhere far from home, but far enough away, in a decent hotel for the long weekend. Just them, no work or annoying family, no getting walked in on. Just them. 

And now the elevator was taking forever. 

"Let's just walk, Mick." Ian bent down to grab both bags and headed for the stairs. "It'll be faster."

The elevator dinged, making Mickey smile and Ian abandon the stairs. Only when the doors opened a little too slowly, they were having doubts. Even more so when the light inside flickered on and off like a bad horror movie. They shared a look, asking the other.

"I'm not sure I wanna get on." Ian laughed nervously as he took a step towards the stairs. "We might get stuck."

Mickey shook his head, one hand on the doors so they didn't close. "That shit never happens, Gallagher. You watch too many movies." He stepped inside, lightly jumping but nothing happened. "See? Perfectly safe."

"If we get stuck…" Ian trailed off as he stepped inside, moving very slowly. "Feels like if you breathe too hard this thing would fall."

Mickey ignored him and hit the button for the tenth floor and cringed a little when the doors slid closed slowly, getting stuck halfway there. "Did you not just see me jump? It's fine."

Ian set the bags down on the ground and waited, holding on with both hands as the elevator made its way to the top. "Come here." He nodded him over, smiling.

Mickey came instantly, standing between Ian's feet. "Something you need, Gallagher?"

"I need you." Ian wrapped both hands around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Their noses bumped, bringing their lips close for a second before pulling away. "Kiss me. I hate this thing."

"Such a wuss." Mickey teased, tipping his head up to press their lips together softly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." His hand moved down, grabbing Ian's crotch, squeezing. "Sound good?"

Groaning, Ian nodded, tilting his head quickly to nip Mickey's bottom lip. "I don't know, you might need to convince me."

The elevator gave a little shake, but evened out as they moved up a floor. Mickey started to stroke him, distracting him each time the elector whined or the lights flickered. "Maybe I should get on my knees, hmm? In this dirty ass elevator."

Ian nodded, his hands sliding up Mickey's shirt, scraping his nails against his skin. "Make sure you say hi to the camera." He smiled and nodded to the far corner where a red light blinked at them. "Maybe they'll make us a copy."

"We can watch it later." Mickey pushed Ian's shirt up to bunch at his neck, then leaned in to kiss across his chest, licking along his skin just to nip it with his teeth. "Like some B rated porn."

Ian groaned, head tipping back, one hand slipping into Mickey's hair. "I think we'd get a solid A rating Mick, especially with you on your knees."

The smile couldn't be helped, he grinned the entire time he kissed down his body, down to one knee on the floor and looked up. "Like this?" He whispered and popped the button on Ian's jeans.

"Just like that, Mick." Ian whispered, glancing down with hooded eyes. 

By the time they reached the seventh floor, the elevator started to shake, breaking them out of their lust induced situation. Mickey rose from his knees, letting Ian rebutton his jeans, just as the elevator stopped.

"The fuck?" Mickey cursed, keeping his eyes up to the flickering light as he furiously tapped the buttons. 

"Fuck, this isn't good." Ian moved to the doors, attempting to pry them open but Mickey's grip on his arm stopped him. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Mickey huffed a nervous laugh. "There are too many movies with people trying that shit and it never ends well, trust me."

Ian nodded, backing away to pull the emergency button. It gave a lapis ring, then stopped. "We should have taken the stairs."

"Thank you, because that's very helpful." Mickey rolled his eyes again, hitting every single button on the side panel until it kicked back to life with a scary shake.

"Well, it seems like your extreme and sometimes dangerous methods actually worked this time." Ian laughed as the doors opened on the seveth floor. "Comin?"

Mickey didn't even hesitate as he stepped off. "We can walk the rest of the way and I might sue this fuckin hotel."

"Mickey, they asked if I wanted to pay by the hour." Ian smiled when Mickey glared at him two floors up. "A shitty elevator was probably a guarantee."

"Okay just shut up." Mickey laughed when Ian put a hand to his heart, acting as if it had been a physical blow to his body. "Just unlock the damn door so you can fuck me on some hooker sheets."

Ian growled and dropped the bags to pull Mickey against his body. "You and those hooker sheets." Ian could feel how hard Mickey was, pressed into his hip. "I knew we picked this hotel for that reason only."

"Don't bitch, Gallagher," Mickey took the key to unlock the door and Ian didn't hesitate to drag him inside by his belt and toss him onto the bed. "You love them just as much as I do."

Ian kicked the door closed, moving closer to the bed as Mickey's legs widened. "I'm about to show you how much I like them."


	6. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firsts sounds odd until you read it and understand lol promise

F is for Firsts

"Don't waste your time, Ian." Lip shook his head as he tossed the clean sheets on his bed, the others were balled up in the hallway. "There is no way he's just gonna come by and say sorry."

Ian leaned against the doorway, holding an ice pack to his bruised jaw. "He might, you never know."

"If it was anyone besides Mickey, then yes, I would have some sort of hope." Lip handed him the smoke dangling from his lips and fixed the last corner of the sheet before he tossed the flat sheet down. "But it is Mickey and you need to face it."

Earlier that day, he and Mickey got into a fight, like an actual fight with fists and bruises and blood. Ian didn't even remember why Mickey had gotten so pissed off at him. The only thing Ian said was that Mickey was gay, and that he loved him. 

Both very true things and Mickey lashed out, punched him, kicked him when that punch put him on his ass. And Ian let him, he didn't fight back, not against Mickey because it hurt to even think about hitting him back because of that, or anything else. 

Ian could defend him by saying it was the alcohol that made Mickey lash out like that, he could say it was the circumstances with Terry and Svetlana, both of which were true. But Mickey hit him because he was right and couldn't face it, or himself. 

"Face whar, Lip?" Ian asked, more saddened by the entire thing then he was angry. "Face the fact that he's never gonna want me like that, or can't admit he loves me, because he does?" 

Lip finished the bed and glanced up. "How do you know man? Hmm? You think beating the fuck out of you is his version of 'I love you'?"

Lip didn't understand. No one did. 

"Yes, because of that. If he didn’t give a shit, he wouldn't have done that. He would have left, hell, he wouldn't have been there in the first place trying to drink me away."

When Lip didn't come back with some witty, sarcastic reply, Ian knew he finally got it. Mickey was easy to read if you knew him like he did, better than anyone else. 

"And you never know, he might come by." Ian said in a hopeful, yet scared voice. Deep down he knew Mickey wouldn't do that, but Lip didn't need to know it. 

"Ian," Lip sighed deeply, irritated, "I've never seen him do that before. Not in like three years." Ian nodded, eyes cast down. "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Ian jerked away, eyes hard. Lip was being honest, which meant his words were hard to hear and Ian didn't want to be negative about this. "I'd bet on everything I have that he'll be here at some point."

Lip smirked. "Fine, be that way. I bet my fucking room he won't come by." 

Ian lifted his eyebrows, glancing at Lip's very private room, away from the kids with a door that actually shuts and locks. "You seriously wanna bet your room?"

"Why not?" Lip chuckled. "It's not like he's actually gonna--" Lip trailed off, eyes a little wide. 

Ian waited for half a second before he turned around. Mickey was on the stairs, leaning against the banister with a confused, sad look on his face. But he was there. He actually came this time. 

"Can we talk?" Mickey asked, meeting his eyes before he looked away. 

"Yeah, we can talk." Ian whispered back, just as surprised as Lip was but also extremely emotional over this. Mickey actually came to him. He turned back to Lip, who looked a little shell-shocked. "So, you were saying?"

"Son of a bitch." Lip huffed, moving away from his room, or what was his room. "Nine times outta ten he wouldn't have showed."

Grinning, Ian elbowed his shoulder a little. "Guess that makes this that tenth time, hmm?" Lip glared at him. "And you can keep your damn room, but I might need it for awhile."

Mickey was surprisingly calm and quiet behind them as they whispered through their conversation. Ian expected some nasty comment about needing a room, for obvious reasons, or mad that Lip apparently knew what was going on. But he didn't make a sound. He just stood on the stairs, his face looking a little sad. 

"After that fight, you seriously think sex is the answer?" Lip asked seriously, glancing back to Mickey. "It probably wouldn't help the situation."

"I'm not saying we are gonna fuck it out," Ian whispered harshly. "But we need privacy and I never know what's gonna happen."

Lip groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine, but you're cleaning it after. Got it?"

Ian smiled then, clapping Lip on the back. "Happy to. Now get lost." He kept his smile until Lip returned it and walked always, moving passed Mickey to go down the stairs. "Still wanna talk?" Ian asked Mickey, his smile slipping a little. 

Mickey nodded, moving closer, then passed him into Lip's room and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Close the door. Don't want his sloth lookin ass creepin on us."

"Yeah, don't want that." Ian smiled a little as he turned and closed the door, clicking the lock just in case before he turned to lean against it. "I didn't think I'd see you."

Mickey looked at him, features soft. "Seems like you did from what I heard."

So, Mickey had been listening long enough to hear at least some of what was said, maybe the right stuff. Stuff he needed to hear, stuff Ian never said before. 

"I was hoping you'd come." Ian replied softly after a minute, ignoring the pain in his jaw from the fight. "But I wasn't sure you would this time."

Mickey looked away, eyes a little moist as he glanced to his feet. Eye contact was always hard when talking to Ian. "I wasn't sure I'd come either. But I had some time to think about it, to really think about it."

It wasn't smart to be so hopeful but Ian's body shimmered with positive energy. He wanted to hear the right shit this time. "And?" He asked, nonchalantly as he too stared at his feet. 

"And you were right." Mickey admitted, looking up to meet Ian's eyes but he got distracted by the bruises blossoming over Ian's face. "I am gay," he whispered, finally meeting watery green eyes. "And we both know…" he shook his head, afraid to say it. 

Ian understood how big this was for Mickey. For him as well, but in a different way. He didn't want to push, but they needed to talk. He needed to know and Mickey needed to say it. "We both know what?"

Mickey decided to stand instead of staying seated on the bed and walked up to Ian, gripping the side of his face so his fingers spanned his neck and gently thumbed over the bruises. "We both know I love you."

His entire heart swelled nearly five times it normal size, replaying those words again and again until he believed them enough to open his eyes, to nuzzle into Mickey's hand. 

"Everyone knows that." Ian smiled when Mickey huffed, but grabbed him around the waist, getting him as close as possible. "But sometimes I need to hear it because shit is always really hard for us and I need to be reminded."

"Needy much?" Mickey huffed again, unable to hide his smile as he tightened his fingers, bringing Ian closer. "How about I say it at least once a day, good enough for you?"

"Maybe twice, hmm?" Ian smiled, joking as their noses brushed together. "Once in the morning," he paused to kiss his lips quickly, "then again before bed."

"Oh yeah, sure." Mickey chuckled at how big Ian's smile was. "Next I'll send those gay text messages that day 'morning beautiful'." 

"I'll do it if you will." Ian offered, stroking over Mickey's jaw. 

Mickey shook his head no, but lifted up a little to reach Ian's mouth. "Well I won't. But I am sorry about today." He hated the purplish bruise on Ian's chin from where his boot connected with it. "I'm really fuckin sorry."

And in the blink of an eye, the light mood was over, replaced by sorrys and sad faces, worried eyes. Ian kept him close when he was about to pull away, he didn't want them to take a step back after they just took so many forward. 

"I know, Mick, you don't have to say it." Ian searched for his eyes until theirs locked together, changing the intimacy of their situation. "Now kiss me before we fuck this up."

Mickey kissed him, like really kissed him. Ian was surprised at the force of the kiss, even knocking him back a step or two until he just leaned against the wall, bringing Mickey with them as they kissed. One of Mickey's hands was in his hair, keeping them locked as they chased each others tongues or nipped at each others lips, swallowing every groan and whine until they were breathless when they parted. 

Mickey took one last kiss, just a brush of his lips on Ian's before his eyes opened. Their faces were so close, touching, keeping them together. "I have some more shit to say before I get mad and can't say it." He pulled Ian away from the wall, turning him so he was standing at the foot of the bed. "Sit down."

Ian hesitated a moment, trying to judge how this was going to go, before he sat down, legs open to brace himself. "Okay, tell me."

Mickey paced a little, nervous as he ran his hands through his hair. "You know I'm bad at this shit. The talking shit and feeling it all." He waited for Ian to nod. "And it's not just because of Terry "

Ian's eyes widened. "It's not?"

"Most of it is, yeah. Because he's a mean bastard but that's not the only reason." Mickey stopped pacing and lost his snappy, smart ass tone. "Maybe you didn't realize that I've never done any of this shit before."

"Like sex and shit?" Ian asked, still having trouble following along with what Mickey was trying to say, or maybe it was how he was saying it.

"Okay, I'm saying this wrong." Mickey groaned, rubbing his eyes a little before he moved to stand in between Ian's legs. "Hold up your hand."

Ian narrowed his eyes in confusion but held his hand up like he was waiting for a high five, only for Mickey to hold his up as well, lightly pressing it against his own. It was very intimate, something they'd never done before and he didn't think they ever would.

"And when I say shit, I basically mean all of It." Mickey continued to explain, linking his fingers with Ian's, thankful for that squeeze in return. "I mean all of it. You were a lot of firsts for me."

Ian didn't speak, he couldn't. Not when Mickey sounded so soft, when they were holding hands because Mickey wanted to. He just did his best to listen, to not question it all until he could explain. 

Mickey looked away from their linked hands and back to Ian's face, no longer confused but waiting for him, whenever he was ready. "You were the first guy I had sex with, but I'm sure you knew that." He swallowed passed the lump in his throat. "You were my first kiss, with anyone. My only one."

Ian could feel his heart break with every word from his mouth. The guilt climbing up, making him regret pushing Mickey so hard when it was obviously so new for him. 

"I never let anyone stay at my house when Terry was away, I never even sucked dick before until you." Mickey smiled, hoping Ian would, but didn't. "I've never had sex face to face with anyone, I've never cared for anyone the way I care about you."

"Mickey." Ian whispered, squeezing their hands until Mickey took that last step forward. 

"I've never worried for someone like that, or been upset when I fuck up, and I fuck up a lot." Mickey paused when his throat threatened to close from too much emotion. "So yeah, I didn't say I love you, but I guess all that shit, all those firsts, I guess I just thought that said it for me."

Ian wrapped his other arm around Mickey's waist, pulling him closer until he could rest his chin on Mickey's chest. "It does, Mick, it really does."

Mickey smiled sadly and motioned to their linked hands. "Never done this shit before either. But I kinda like it."

Ian smiled. "I like it, too. I didn't realize it was so many firsts, and all with me. So, I'm the one who's sorry." He kissed their hands, resting his face against them. "I wish all mine had been with you."

Mickey wound his other hand into Ian's hair, scraping his nails against his scalp, then tugged on his hair. "I would have never been able to give you that shit Ian, we both know it. All your firsts would have been a fucking disaster."

Ian shook his head. "Yours weren't."

"No shit, because I had you." Mickey smirked, tugging Ian's hair again until his head tipped back and he was able to lean down, knocking their foreheads together. "At least you know what the fuck you're doing. I don't know shit, even now. I just go with whatever you do."

"Show me then," Ian lifted, letting his arm hold his weight as he kissed Mickey's lips. "Show me what you want to do and I'll go along with it."

Mickey felt that nervousness rising again, as it always seemed to. And he couldn't do much to keep it from happening. "That's not what I meant. I didn't mean we gotta do that shit now. I'm just trying to explain."

"I know, but I want to, don't you?" Ian asked, squeezing their linked hands again, in love with the feeling it gave him. "We don't have to hurry now, or worry about anyone coming in. We can just go with whatever happens." 

"Whatever I want?" Mickey asked, not in that devious way some people might do, but seriously. Wondering if he had to be careful with this. 

Ian nodded quickly. "Whatever you want. Just don't hold back or be shy, you don't have to do that with me."

"Fine," Mickey pulled their hands until Ian stood up, hovering, towering over him and he had to look up, right into green eyes. He could feel the heat, the need Ian had for him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. "But if this goes bad it's your fault."

Ian smiled down at him, his hand moved to Mickey's cheek, thumbing over his bottom lip. "It won't go bad, I promise."

With that, Mickey lifted up to kiss him, not waiting to slide his tongue inside, tangling with Ian's to make them both groan. He gave up on trying to deny how much he liked to kiss Ian, how satisfying and sexy it was. Now he just gave into it, like now. Tilting Ian's head as he curled their linked hands to his chest, right above his heart. 

"God," Ian moaned between heated kisses, feeling his entire body ache. "Just like that, Mick."

Mickey untangled their hands as they kissed again, working as fast as he could do to unbutton Ian's shirt, then pushed it back off his wide shoulders. "Anything you won't do?" Mickey asked as he popped the button on Ian's jeans.

"Fuck no," Ian groaned against his mouth, helping Mickey push them down as he tried to kick off his shoes and grab at Mickey's body at the same time. "Anything you want."

"Good." Mickey bit his lip and shoved Ian back until he bounced on the bed, looking a little surprised. "Leave those on." He pointed to his boxers and pulled Ian's jeans the rest of the way off. "And no touching."

Ian licked his lips as he moved up the bed to lay back against the pillows. So hard just from the way Mickey was handling him, how sure he seemed now. The switch was incredible. 

With shaky hands, Mickey quickly took off his clothes. First his shirt, blushing a little at Ian's groan, then his jeans and boots, huffing when Ian just groaned louder. He kept his eyes on Ian's the entire time, trying to push that fear away. 

"You're staring." Mickey grumped as he climbed up the bed slowly, and Ian's eyes stayed on him the entire time. "Its creepy."

Ian smiled. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do." It ended in a whisper as he slid up Ian's right side, his body turned a little so his leg was resting on Ian's. "But it makes it hard for me to think."

"I know how you feel." Ian also turned a little so Mickey's thigh moved between his own, his left hand went to Mickey's side while the other one slid under his shoulders. "So, tell me what we're doing."

Mickey let his hand rest on Ian's chest, slowly moving all around. Tracing his collar bones, rubbing over his nipples until he gasped against his mouth. Then lower, over the rows and rows of hard muscle until he traced the v of his hips. 

"Guess." Mickey leaned in to nip his lip again, getting more and more used to being face to face every time it happened. "I'll give you five guesses…" His hand slid lower so the tips of his fingers brushed over the head of his cock through his boxers. "But you probably only need one."

Ian groaned, nodding as he worked his hand down Mickey's body in the same way. Over his throat, then rubbing his nipples until Mickey gasped. Then down over his stomach until the tips of his own fingers brushed Mickey's cock. 

"We doin it together?" Ian asked, his head tipping back when Mickey's entire hand moved over him. "I do you, you do me, or we do it ourselves and watch?"

Mickey groaned when Ian's hand gripped him, waiting for his lead before he reciprocated the touch. "We've never done either before, so I have no idea." He shivered when Ian added a little pressure. "Wanna watch you do it."

"Wanna watch you, too." Ian was panting a little as he helped Mickey shimmy out of his boxers, then Mickey helped him out of his until they were laying naked together. "Fuck, I love this already."

Mickey's chuckle changed into a deep moan. "I don't wanna fuck, we always do that. I wanna do this, something different." He took his hand back, moving over a little until he had room enough to grip himself, hissing as he melted into the bed. "Come on, show me."

"Jesus fuck." Ian growled and moved over a little too, gripping himself tightly, just as Mickey did. 

He watched Mickey touch himself, those tattooed fingers gripped tightly, pulling eagerly and Ian tried to match his pace, unable to look away. 

"Goddamn, you're big." Mickey groaned, eyes cast down as Ian's big ass hand worked up and down, from base to tip and more room to spare. "That shit makes me crazy."

Ian turned, putting his head against Mickey's as he groaned again, panting and sweating, eager for more. "What makes you crazy?" Ian asked, smiling a little at Mickey's look. "Come on, tell me."

Mickey turned to face him, silencing Ian's next groan when he gripped his cock with his free hand, helping Ian jerk himself. "That big cock makes me fuckin crazy. I love when you fuck me, how deep you go, stretching me wide."

"Fuck fuck fuck." Ian whined, pumping his cock into Mickey's hand. "I love fuckin you deep, Mickey. Such a tight ass, I want it so bad."

He was too far gone to be embarrassed by his own words, telling Ian things he never told him before. But it felt good to tell him, and judging by how Ian was reacting, he liked it almost as much as Mickey did.

"Wish I could be your first something." Mickey moaned, trying not to give in and just let Ian fuck him. "Fuck, I think knowin that it was me would make me come so fuckin hard every time I think about it."

Ian didn't even hesitate, he just said it and meant it. "Wanna fuck me? Hmm? That'll be my first."

Mickey squeezed his dick to keep from coming as chills took over his entire body. "You don't want that. You're a top." He whined, trying not to read so much into it since they were both half gone, drunk on lust. "If you wanted it, you'd have asked me before."

"I'm willing to try." Ian gripped his chin, making Mickey look away from his cock. "But if I was gonna bottom, it would be for you."

"Shit." Mickey whined, rolling over on top of Ian so he was lying between his legs instead of on his lap and kissed him. Their bodies moved, making them grind together slowly. "I don't even know if I want to do that."

Ian nodded in total understanding. "Whatever you want, Mick." He dug his fingers into his back, urging him to move. "Offer stands if you want it."

Mickey sat back, panting as he tried to slow his breathing and was a little surprised at how long Ian's legs looked like this. Bare, spread wide, showing him everything. Shit he'd never seen before on Ian. 

"I kinda like you this way." Mickey watched Ian's shy smile and rubbed up his legs, all the way to his thighs. "Fuck, I love your legs. So fuckin tall."

"I like this, too." Ian smirked, spreading them a little wider, amazed that it didn't feel nearly as odd as he thought it might. "Givin you ideas?"

Mickey nodded seriously, he even tilted his head a little, peeking between Ian's cheeks to see his hole. "I think you bottoming is gonna have to wait."

Ian chuckled. "Oh yeah, then why are you tilting your head that way?"

"Because I want to eat you." Mickey said, blushing like crazy the entire time. The only thing that helped was the shocked look on Ian's face. "Think you'd let me?"

Ian nodded, mouth open wide. "I didn't expect you to want to do that." 

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Mickey moved forward, both hands on Ian's thighs as he spread them apart more and tilted his head again. "But I fuckin love when you do it to me, I'm thinkin you should feel it too."

"I want to." Ian licked his lips, flushed at the change in roles but excited nonetheless. "But I wanna get you after."

Mickey grinned. "Well, if I do it half as good as you do, then you'll come before you get the chance." 

"Fuck." Ian groaned, head tipped back against the headboard. "Fine, I wanna touch you as you do it."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, already trying to lay between Ian's legs when he stopped and glanced up. "How the fuck we gonna do that if I'm down here?"

"69 with me, I can suck you while you do it, that way we can come together." Ian suggested in a heated tone, like he was already playing it over in his head and fucking loved it. "That'll make me come for sure."

Mickey was hesitant, for about half a second before the image pushed its way into his mind, making him sway a little, leaning into Ian's thigh. "Fuck. But that means…"

Ian nodded, already moving to his knees. "That means I'll be above you and you on your back." He cupped Mickey's face, kissing him as he groaned. "My cock is so fuckin hard for this."

"Mine too," Mickey swallowed Ian's next groan until he started grabbing for him, eager for it. "Come the fuck on before I say fuck it and bend over."

"Then lay the fuck down." Ian lightly pushed him back, urging him on.

"Pushy bitch." Mickey huffed as he laid down but gave Ian a wink as he too moved into position. Both of those long ass legs on either side of his face. "Fuck. I love this." He groaned, sitting up just enough to suck Ian's balls into his mouth, wetting them as Ian moaned above him. 

"Shit, I'm not gonna last at all." Ian jerked himself, giving into it as Mickey worked that mouth as good as he always did. "Ready?"

Mickey laid back down, happy Ian couldn't see his face as he said this next part. "Almost but before your mouth is full of my dick, I want to to sit on my face."

Ian never moaned so loudly before. Feeling it travel down his entire body until his legs shook. "If you suffocate that's your own fault."

Mickey smiled and gave his ass a hard slap, surprised when Ian moaned again. "You warned me, now sit the fuck down." He gripped Ian's hips and lowered him down to his mouth, his tongue already out and ready to give it a shot. 

The moment Ian sat down, his legs a little stiff, he couldn't believe they never did this before. Ian couldn't stop moaning as Mickey's tongue wiggled all over him, from his hole to his balls, then biting against one cheek, it had him going crazy. It had him rocking down, pushing against his tongue.

"Oh, fuck, Mickey." Ian whined, leaning forward, holding onto his chest, then his hips. "I love it."

Mickey groaned against him, pushing his tongue inside, just like Ian did to him. He remembered everything Ian did to him, then did back to him. Slow licks, teasing him, then moving to his balls to suck them before moving back. Then his favorite, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could go until Ian was riding it. 

"I need this all the time." Ian sat up again, then reached back, pulling Mickey's hair. "Fuck, it's gonna make me come." He leaned forward, shifting their positions a little until he could take Mickey deep into his mouth, sucking him just as fast as Mickey ate him. 

Mickey moaned against him, lifting his hips to buck into Ian's mouth. His hands moved from Ian's ass, to his sides, his ribs, then his back, feeling all that muscle shift under his hands. 

Ian moved faster, pushing one arm between them to jerk himself, rocking back at the same time. It was all too much, it felt too good and he didn't know which sensation to focus on the most. But it was clear that he was pushing back much more than he was fucking into his own hand. 

"Shit, I'm close." Mickey paused to let out a shaky groan. "You close?" He felt Ian nod his head, forcing his cock to slip down his throat deeper. "Make me come." He whined before he gripped Ian's ass again, slapping both cheeks before we went back to work. 

They moved together, their bodies grinding fast, groaning with their mouths full, too busy trying to get the other off, eager for that orgasm. Ian came first, just when Mickey pushed his tongue in and wiggled it fast, Ian came all over his hand, all over Mickey's ribs as he moaned around his cock. 

"Fuck!!" Mickey's head felt back to the bed as he came inside Ian's mouth, his entire body shaking as Ian kept sucking. "Easy…." Mickey warned, slapping Ian's ass again as he sat up, burying his face back in his ass.

"See whatcha get for being mouthy?" Ian asked, grinning until Mickey just squeezed his ass and moaned, licking against him again. "That's not fair." Ian moved off him, falling to the bed. 

"Fuck that," Mickey turned, laying his head on Ian's thigh. "What's unfair is us waiting so long for that. God, I came so fucking hard."

Ian grinned, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "Planning on picking up ass eating along with all your other talents?"

Mickey glanced up, winking. "Fuck yeah. We go again as soon as we can." 

"That shit was fucking amazing." Ian shivered, making Mickey laugh. "Thank you for doing this." He snorted at Mickey's look. "Not just for amazing ass eating but for not being afraid with me this time."

Mickey lost the look and nuzzled Ian's thigh as his face heated up. "I'm working on it, as much as I can."

"I know you are, and I'll try not to push so hard about all this shit." Ian nearly cried when Mickey lifted his hand and linked it with his own. "But whenever you wanna do this again, just us, no worries about anyone else, just tell me and I'll make it happen."

Mickey glanced up, moving his other hand to brush across that bruise again. "Promise?"

Ian nuzzled into his hand. "Always."

Mickey felt that weight lifting off his shoulders, helping him just relax and enjoy it all instead of worrying too much about maintaining his appearance as a hard ass. It was easy with Ian, at least this time when they could be alone, no walls between them, no secrets. 

"Love you, Gallagher." Mickey said it proudly, feeling it deeper now then he ever had before. 

"I love you too, Mickey."


	7. Gallavich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Gallavich 💍

G is for Gallavich

"We have to make a decision, Mickey." Ian said for the millionth time that day. "It won't be official unless we choose."

Mickey gave an irritated huff as he fell forward onto the table, scattered from hell to breakfast with papers. Order forms, receipts from twenty different places, bank statements, charges on their credit cards, leftover invitations, their address book, a life size calendar...it was a mess and he went face first into it, groaning.

"My head is about to fucking explode!" Mickey grumbled, not moving his head to look up at him. "Can we please do this tomorrow?"

Ian laughed, a sound that wasn't funny in any way but it was either that or cry from the stress. "No, we can't. Tomorrow is the last day and they are closed for the holiday. If we don't get it, we might as well call the whole thing off."

That got Mickey to look up, a receipt stuck to his forehead, it got Ian to smile. "This is your fault, ya know, I'm serious." He lifted his eyebrows, challenging Ian the second his mouth dropped open. "You should have thought of this shit before you asked me."

"I asked you like two years ago, Mickey, and you said there was no rush, that we didn't have to make all the decisions now...so I didn't think about it." Ian huffed back, rubbing his tired eyes. "And you said yes by the way, in case you forget so you could have thought it over."

Mickey stood up, working his way around the table to where Ian leaned against the counter, stepped between his legs and let Ian's arms circle him. They were both tired, exhausted on this topic. Ready for it to be over, for them to stop stressing out and fighting. 

"Each time you asked me to make a choice, I did." Mickey bumped their noses, leaning against Ian's chest. "Flowers and seating arrangements, location and the style of those gay invitations."

Ian chuckled, his hands rubbing the small of Mickey's back, trying to ease the tension. "I know you like them."

Instead of saying yes, Mickey kept going. "You asked me about food and booze and the no-fly list, you made me book the hotel I wanted, instead of what we wanted."

Ian lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly relaxing. 

"You got me to agree to matching suits with colors that highlight all the sexiness we carry around." Mickey wiggled his eyebrows, laughing as Ian did. "Every single question Ian, but I can't pick this one by myself."

Ian's laugh turned into a groan, their heads resting together. "I asked because I don't care which name we use, baby. I just want it to happen and until we pick, it won't."

Mickey glanced to the calendar on the table with a heart drawn around the day because Ian was really gay like that. It was only three days away, they needed to make a choice.

"Get a fuckin room!!" Iggy snapped, scrunching his face at them. "I eat in that kitchen."

Mickey didn't look away from Ian as he flipped him off. "Fuck off asshole, we're busy."

Ian smiled again.

"You have a room, Mick. You don't need to fuck all over the house." Iggy shot back, flopping down on the couch. "Unless you start makin money selling all your gay escapades, I don't want to see it."

"I said we were busy!" Mickey barked back. "Tryin to make a damn choice here and your annoying face isn't helping."

"What choice? Who bottoms?" Iggy smiled. 

"We all know who bottoms Igg." Ian pipped up, getting a glare from Mickey and a laugh from Iggy. 

"What choice then?"

Mickey pulled Ian down to his mouth for a kiss he wished was a lot deeper and pulled away. "Can't decide who's name we are gonna use. We both don't give a shit and that doesn't help."

Iggy got off the couch, walking closer. "Your wedding is three days away and you assholes haven't decided what names you're gonna take?" He laughed. "Jesus."

"It's not as easy as it sounds okay," Ian butted in, turning to make coffee. "They both sound fuckin weird and our last names carry too much shit."

"That's fair." Iggy messed with the papers on the table until Mickey shoved his hand away. "So, it's either Ian Milkovich, which sounds badass, or Mikhailo Gallagher, which sounds weird because we're Ukrainian."

Ian nodded. "And there lies the issue. And we have to choose by tomorrow to get the marriage license or we have a wedding in three days that we can't officially be married at."

Mickey once again put his head on the table. "My head…."

"So, maybe just smush them together."

They both looked up at Iggy, then at each other. "What now?" Mickey asked. 

"Which part of that was hard for you to understand? You cut half of your last name, half of Ian's last name, then…" he clapped his hands, rubbing them. "You smash them together, kinda like you smash your naughty bits together when you fuck."

Ian spit out a mouth full of coffee, choking as he tried to laugh. "What the fuck… naughty bits, really?"

Mickey grimaced, making a gun with his fingers and put it to his head, pulling the trigger. "Idiot."

"Yes, naughty bits because I try to limit my usage of dicks rubbing together, or balls because gross…" he shivered. "So, naughty bits it is and it's a damn good idea."

Ian tilted his head, mentally chopping their names. "Milkagher or Gallavich?" He snorted. "That's ridiculous."

Mickey nodded. "Gallavich sounds better then that other shit but we can't just create a last name."

"Why not?" Iggy asked. "People change their all the fucking time. You guys could too or just agree on one name." He turned, flipping them off. "Decide, assholes."

"You're a prick." Mickey grouched back but looked to Ian with a smile. "Think he's right?"

Ian shrugged. "I think you have to change your name first so you have proof of ID before you file for a marriage license."

Mickey scoffed. "Some idea." He stood up, gathering all the paperwork and stuffed it into the overfilled folder. "Fuck it, you get to be Ian Milkovich cuz it sounds badass. Good?"

Ian smiled, pulling Mickey to his body again. "It does sound better than Mickey Gallagher…" He leaned in, kissing him deeper than before until Mickey groaned. "So, now that it's settled, we better take Iggy's advice and take this to the room."

Mickey nodded, biting his lip as he pushed his hands under Ian's shirt. "Yeah, we should. Gotta consummate this marriage ASAP."

Ian laughed happily. "That's only after you're married, baby."

"The fuck it is." He slapped Ian's ass, groaning. "We do it now, then after."

"Anything you want." Ian kissed him again. "Anything for my sexy fiance."

It was Mickey's turn to groan. "I love when you call me that."

"I know." Ian kissed him again, backing them up until they fell into the room, the door slamming behind them.


	8. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for Heels

H is for Heels

"Why the fuck are we in a women's shoe store?" Mickey asked, keeping his arms close to his body as they walked in the door, afraid to bump or touch anything. 

"Because," Ian huffed, sending him a glare. "My boss is trying something new at the club and apparently heels are required." Ian moved through the rows of shoes, not liking anything he saw. 

"He already makes you wear those boots with heels, that's basically the same damn thing." Mickey glanced in a pink box and one look had him closing it instantly.

"Like heels, Mick." Ian dug into a random box and pulled out a shoe with a skinny heel. "As in stiletto heels. Not like the boots. Which means I'm gonna fuckin tower over everyone else." He tossed the shoe back, not caring if it made it back into the correct box or not. 

Mickey pulled Ian by the back of his shirt until he was forced to stop walking. Mickey stepped up behind him, his body flush against Ian's and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't stress this shit, okay? I'm sure we can find something."

Ian leaned back until Mickey nuzzled his neck. "It's just stupid. How the hell am I supposed to dance in stilettos?"

The thought of Ian dancing, stiletto heels or not, never sat right with him. Mickey didn't like Ian dancing for those old assholes, showing his body and grinding half naked against them. It got so bad that he couldn't even go to the club anymore without being thrown out for fighting. 

"Let's just find some first, yeah?" Mickey nipped at Ian's ear, making him smile a little. "One thing at a damn time."

Ian pulled away, actually glancing at the pictures on the sides of the box instead of walking passed them. "Nothing with designs or gems or any of that gay shit."

Mickey quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "I guess pink is out too, princess?"

"Fuck you," Ian winked. "Yes, pink is out. Purple too cuz it looks awful with my hair." He dug through a few boxes, finding mostly pink...women. He'll never understand. 

Mickey pushed a bunch of pink ones away. "So red, black, white…" he paused, not even thinking about green or orange and hoped to God they didn't even make those colors. "That's it right?"

Ian nodded and dug out a black pair, surprisingly in his size. "Yeah, anything else is ugly."

Mickey bent down, looking through the ones on the bottom until he pulled out a red pair and just from one look, he wanted Ian to get these. They were dark red and had at least a three inch heel on them but the heel of the shoe was shaped as a spike. And on the back of the shoe had two long red silky ribbons and he already knew they would wrap around Ian's legs perfectly. 

Now he had the image of Ian dancing half naked in those red shoes, his legs encased by the ribbons making them look longer, delicate...fucking sexy. 

"Get these." Mickey said quickly, put the shoe back in the box and practically tossed it at Ian as he refused to meet his eyes. 

Ian narrowed his eyes, setting the box on his lap as he looked at Mickey. "What's your problem?"

"No problem." Mickey lied, not wanting to admit how much he actually liked them. "Those ones match your hair is all."

That got him to smile as the nick name firecrotch flashed into his mind. Mickey always did like his hair, even when he rolled his eyes while admitting it. Ian opened the top of the box and was surprised at what he found. 

"Wow." Ian held up one shoe, glancing from it to Mickey; who wouldn't even look at him. "These?"

Mickey nodded, thumbing his lip as he pretended to glance over a few other ones. "Matches your hair." He repeated because he knew Ian was about to figure it out and give him hell for it. 

"Okay," Ian grinned, putting it back in the box as he stood and moved over to Mickey. "I'll get em."

Mickey smiled, probably a little too happily. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but only if you tell me why you want me to." Ian shook his head the second Mickey went to argue. "The real reason."

It would have been so much easier to let Ian pick it himself. Now Ian would hassle the answer right out of him, making him blush like he always could, smiling that annoying coy smile. Making Mickey feel like a shy virgin all over again.

"You don't like em?" Mickey asked, itching to put a smoke between his lips to take the edge off. "Figured you would."

"Yeah, I love em." Ian smiled and pulled Mickey closer by one of his belt loops. "And so do you."

Glancing at Ian from the corner of his eye, Mickey nodded. "I really fuckin like em." He hated the way his body automatically responded to Ian's grin and when those long fingers moved under one side of his shirt. "But you knew that already."

Ian pulled Mickey until he was close enough to talk against his ear. "Yeah, I knew. But I like it when you just tell me what you want." He sucked on Mickey's earlobe, groaning at his corresponding gasp. "Maybe I can give you a private show before work, hmm?"

Mickey groaned, tilting his head in hopes that Ian might suck on his ear again. "Gonna dance for me, red?"

Ian chuckled. "I'll even do it naked."

"Fuck." Mickey tipped his head to rest against Ian's shoulder until that image stopped assaulting his mind. "You better wear the shoes, too."

"Just the shoes." Ian moved his hand to Mickey's groin, rubbing over him, impressed with how hard he was already. "Might fuck you wearing them."

"Can I help you today?"

Ian slowly took his hand back as the woman on the other side of the shelf smiled warmly at them. Clearly she didn't know what she walked into and Ian could still hear Mickey whimpering beside him. 

"Actually, yes." Ian handed her the box, smiling as her eyes widened. "Just these please."

"Uh...yeah, o-of course." She stuttered and turned towards the register. "Right this way."

**

"Fuck, hurry up." Mickey shoved Ian inside and slammed the door behind him. Then grabbed him by the front of his jeans and pulled him against his body. "Such a fucking tease."

Ian smiled, pushing his head against Mickey's as they took turns pushing their jackets to the ground, breathing heavily. "You love it, baby. I know you do."

The entire drive home, Ian had his hand down his jeans, jerking himself slowly. Mickey watched Ian more than he watched the road, the sounds Ian made got to him, making him hard and a little needy for it. Just how Ian wanted him. 

"I'm so fucking hard," Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and put it over his cock, making his entire body arch into the touch. "Fuck, you need to go put that shit on."

"Grab a chair and keep your boxers on." Ian popped the button on Mickey's jeans, pushing his hand in to grab him, jerking his cock slowly. "Grab the lube too, open yourself up for me."

The only thing he could do to reply was to nod. He sagged against the wall, spreading his legs so Ian hand more room and dug his nails into Ian's back. "I like it better when you do it."

Ian growled, slipping his hand down a little more, passed Mickey's balls to tease around his hole. "And I like it better when you do it. Unless you wanna wait until after the dance, but I know how bad you're gonna want me and it'll just take more time."

"Fine." Mickey swallowed his next groan, one more and after that would be nothing but begging. "Go, I'll do it, just hurry."

Ian pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing the tip of his finger into him, giving him just enough to have him whining into his mouth, gripping at his body. When he pulled back, Mickey followed, going right for his jeans, trying to peel them down his body. 

"Easy baby," Ian groaned, pushing him against the wall. "Just open yourself up and I'll be right back."

Mickey let him go, pushing his jeans down to the floor as he watched Ian's ass as he left. He kicked off his boots, then his shirt as he went into the bathroom for the new bottle before he moved quickly to the kitchen for the chair. 

He glanced to the bedroom as he popped the bottle open and slicked up two of his fingers. With one leg lifted on the chair as he stood, Mickey slipped his hand down the back of his boxers, searching with sticky fingers until he brushed over his hole. 

"God." Mickey moaned, getting himself slick enough to push one finger in as deep as he could.

His eyes stayed on the door but his mind went to Ian and what he was doing beyond the door. Ian was probably naked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he laced those silky ribbons intertwining around his legs. 

"Fuck, fuuuck." Mickey's entire body was shaking as he pushed another finger in alongside the other one, making his legs split wider to get in deeper. "Hurry up!!"

"Almost done!" Ian yelled back. 

Just the sound of his voice was enough to have his body sweating, aching as he pushed another finger in, getting himself as ready as possible. 

"Ready?" Ian called through the door.

Mickey had to force his fingers to slip from his body and wiped the lube on the back of his boxers. He was shaky as he sat down, flushed and a little breathless. 

"M'ready." Mickey spoke quietly, his voice blocked with all the lust that was threatening to drown him. 

The chair was facing away from the door on purpose. Mickey wanted to hear the heels clicking on the floor to build anticipation, he wanted to imagine the way Ian's legs looked as he walked. Mickey wanted it to tease him, to get him ready for what he was about to see. 

The door opened and Ian walked confidently out the door, smiling as he saw the bottle of lube on the floor, open and sticky with a few drops against the hard floor. Mickey was facing away from him but Ian could tell how wrecked he was already. 

"Baby," Ian whispered and watched his head tip back, moaning so softly he almost didn't hear it. "Don't you want to look at me?" He walked closer, an iPod in his hand. 

"I wanna see so fucking bad." Mickey gripped the material of his boxers, drying his sweaty palms. 

Ian walked behind the chair, slowly running his fingers into Mickey's hair, pleased when it had him moaning and pushing into his hand. "You ready for me, baby?"

"I'm ready, just fuckin start before I come." Mickey barked, trying not to touch himself. It made it harder when Ian started the music, those heels clicking as he moved around the chair and Mickey just had to look. "Holy fuck."

Ian wasn't naked. He had on a small pair of shorts, the ones he used for work but this pair was red. Red like his hair, red like the shoes. His favorite color. His chest was bare, but his legs, fuck, his legs…

"Shit." Mickey hissed, putting a hand over his groin to add a little pressure so he didn't come. "Fuck Ian, look at you."

Ian smiled, moving his body to the slow, sensual beat of the music. Swaying his hips, spreading his legs wide as he worked his way around to the front of the chair and Mickey was seriously about to come undone. 

His entire body was flushed, sweat coated his chest, dampening his hair. His boxers were tight across his hips, wet where he leaked through them and his legs were spread wide, ready for more. 

"Look at you." Ian moaned, moving his body all the way down to the floor, giving him a good look at his ass. "You look like you want it really bad."

Mickey growled, watching the shorts slip down enough to see the top of Ian's ass. "I want it bad." He reached out to touch him, slapping Ian's thigh as he stood back up. "Dance for me."

"Anything you want." Ian replied quietly, sitting down on Mickey's lap as tattooed hands gripped his body. He rolled his hips, grinding against Mickey's cock. "You're so damn hard."

Mickey's head dropped back, gripping Ian's hips as he moved. "And you're so fucking sexy when you dance." He let his hands slid forward, running along Ian's thighs. "Show me your legs."

Ian leaned back against his chest, bracing himself as he lifted one leg at a time into the air, twisting them to show Mickey the ribbons, the heels and the way the light made them shine. "Like them?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Mickey spoke into Ian's ear, licking and sucking against it as his hands moved to his chest, teasing him. When he pushed his hips up, grinding into Ian's ass, it was Ian's turn to moan, pushing down harder. "You feel me, hmm?" 

"I feel you." Ian whispered, moving faster, pushing down into his lap. "Maybe you wanna fuck me this time?"

"I might." Mickey licked up the side of his neck. "Put those pretty legs in the air, or over my shoulders."

Ian didn't bottom often, but when he did…. Mickey always lost his damn mind. As dominant as Ian was, he turned into a whiny, needy little thing just like he was. Ian begged for his cock, he whined for it until he got what he wanted. 

"I want it." Ian whined, moving Mickey's hands back down his chest to his groin. "I miss it."

"Yeah you do." Mickey slipped his hand into Ian's shorts, pulling his cock out so he could watch over his shoulder as he touched him. "But I need this big, thick cock tonight, Ian." He squeezed until Ian writhed against him. "I need you to fuck me so bad."

"Better let me finish my dance then," Ian panted heavily, linking his hand with Mickey's to help stroke him. "Because I'm about to fucking bust."

"Dance for me." Mickey released him and slapped his thigh hard as Ian got up and turned around, not bothering to put himself away. "Show me."

When Ian began to dance again, Mickey couldn't look away from his legs. He moved so perfectly, showing him every single muscle with every twist of his legs. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Closer." Mickey growled and Ian seemed to know what he wanted because he moved closer, lifting one leg up to rest on his shoulder. "God, I fucking love your legs." He turned his head, kissing over his ankle, tracing the ribbons with his tongue while his hands explored the rest. 

"I think you're expanding your leg kink, baby." Ian smiled, moaning a little when Mickey's tongue moved up his calf. "I think you have one for shoes too."

"I think you're right." He helped Ian put his leg on the ground then pulled him closer until he could lean forward enough to lick up the side of Ian's cock. "I think it's just an Ian kink."

"Show me." Ian urged, gripping his hair tightly. 

Mickey swallowed him down, groaning when Ian did, when the hand in his hair tightened, helping him bob up and down. 

"Touch yourself, baby." Ian groaned, pushing his shorts down to pool around his heels. "Finger yourself for me."

Mickey leaned forward enough to slip his hand down the back of his boxers again, wiggling his fingers until he could push two in at the same time, making him moan loudly around Ian's cock. It wasn't nearly enough to make him come, but it was enough for now.

"Fuck, that's so sexy." Ian groaned, looking over the curve of his back to see his arm tense and retract, pushing in deep and fast. "Get in there deep, baby, I know you need it deep."

Mickey pulled off him, letting Ian's cock slide wetly against his cheek as he glanced up. "I need you, right now."

Ian grinned, moving back as he gripped Mickey by his arm and all but jerked him to the couch. "Bend over." He pushed until Mickey folded over the arm of it, that perfect ass in the air. "Gonna fuck you like this."

"Fuck yeah." He moaned, pulling his boxers to his feet to kick off, then spread them as wide as possible. "Come on."

Ian left him there, bent over the couch and walked back slowly to get the lube and knew Mickey's eyes watched him the entire time. "Gonna be rough, baby." He walked back, slapping his ass hard. "Gonna fucking tear into this ass."

The only thing Mickey could do was moan and rub his cock against the side of the couch. Ian was rougher than normal, jerking him around, tell him how it was going to be instead of asking he fucking loved it. 

"Ian, please." Mickey whined, looking back to see Ian popping the cap and lubing himself up. "I need it."

"And you'll get it." Ian moved between his legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against him, watching him try to push back onto it. "Fuck, so hungry for it."

Before he had another chance to beg for it, Ian pushed all the way in, not stopping until those powerful hips pressed against his ass. "Oh fuck!" He hissed, squirming until the burn started to fade, listening to Ian growling behind him.

"Always so tight, Mick." Ian bent down, lining himself up so he could talk and groan into his ear. "Goddamn."

Mickey moved his arm back, pulling Ian's hair until he started to move. Hard, deep thrusts that had the entire couch moving across the floor. Ian's hands held his hips tightly, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. 

"Just like that." Mickey groaned, clenching his ass until Ian moved faster, pushing right into his prostate. "Fuck, I think you got off on me getting off on those damn shoes."

Ian chuckled as he sat up, putting one of his knees on the arm of the couch, changing the position until Mickey's legs started to shake. "Oh, I did. Trust me." One hand gripped Mickey's cheek, pulling his ass apart so he could see his cock glistening as he fucked him. "Gonna take our time after this, make you come just from touching them."

Mickey whined, rutting harder into the couch. He tried to lift up, but Ian's hand moved from his lower back up to fist his hair, keeping him in place. "Harder Ian, fuck me harder. I feel it." 

Ian pulled out, making Mickey whine as he pushed him forward until he was on his knees, gripping the back of the couch. "Harder?" He asked, getting up on the couch behind him, rubbing his cock along the crack of his ass. 

Mickey turned to glance back at him, seeing his entire face and chest flushed as red as his hair, sweating as he growled, as his muscles bulged. "You fuck me so good, Ian." He pushed back, watching as his words had Ian trembling with need. "Give it to me hard and make me come."

"I always make you come." Ian growled against his lips, slowly pushing into him until Mickey whimpered into his mouth, breaking the kiss. "You're gonna come untouched for me."

Mickey let Ian pull his cock away from the back of the couch so he couldn't rut against it. The only thing he could do was grip the back of the couch as hard as he could as Ian pounded into him. Hitting his prostate over and over again, then pulling out just enough to let him feel a few of those shallow strokes.

"Oh, my God." Mickey whined, head down against the couch, feeling it coming closer. "Need you to come with me Ian, please. Fuck, I need it."

Ian couldn't hold back any more. He pushed against Mickey's back, going as deep as possible. "So fucking close baby, gonna fill you up."

"Yes...yes, fuck yes." He reached back to pull Ian's hair into his neck and the second Ian bit him, it was over. "Fuuckkk!" He came so hard he thought he blacked out because the next thing he knew, was that Ian was coming, gripping his hips so hard he knew it would bruise.

"God…" Ian panted heavily, resting against Mickey's back as his body shook through those aftershocks. "You are always so fucking perfect."

Mickey smiled, letting his body rest back against the couch as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "Jesus Christ, Gallagher." His body trembled when Ian pulsed inside him, taking his breath away. Ian's arms wrapped around him, his mouth moved to his neck, kissing the sweat against his skin. 

"All this over shoes?" Ian chuckled into his ear, running his hands up and down the sweat on Mickey's chest. "Gonna need a few more pairs."

"Gonna need the whole fuckin store." Mickey smiled back, feeling as high as a damn kite. "Love you."

Ian gripped Mickey's chin, turning him so he could see his flushed face. Rubbing his thumb along his jaw, his bottom lip. "I love you more, baby."


	9. Iggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I is for Iggy

I is for Iggy

"Your brother is a fucking asshole." Ian huffed as he walked into the Milkovich house and flopped down beside Iggy. "Seriously, I have no idea how you live with him."

Iggy snorted, making the cigarette between his lips shift as he spoke. "Like I have a choice. Unlike you." He paused the game for a minute. "I'm related to his stubborn ass, you just fuck the damn thing."

Ian rolled his eyes and snatched the controller away, playing as he continued to bitch. "Well the sex is fantastic. Don't get me wrong, but his fucking attitude…"

Iggy knew. They had been fighting on and off for nearly three days. Normally with him and or Mandy around. Fighting about everything, including the dumb shit. 

"What's the issue this time?" Iggy asked, choosing to look at the game on tv then Ian's face. 

"Pick a damn topic." Ian snapped. "Too much sex, not enough sex. Too much time apart, not enough time apart. I call too much or not often enough." He shook his head, getting a headache just thinking about it all. "Like seriously, make up your fucking mind."

"So what, he is still confused about what the hell you two are doin?"

Ian nodded, shooting one of the zombies over and over again. "Yeah. At first he's like, it's just sex, no feelings blah blah blah. So I do that, right. Keep my feelings and shit to myself and only focus on sex, then that asshole gets mad."

"Mad how?" Iggy asked, unlike normally when he chose not to ask. He wanted this couples fighting over with. Even if that meant he had to play counselor.

"Like mad. Not callin me and blowin off sex and shit. Accuses me of fuckin around." Ian replied, playing the game with zero accuracy. It was merely a distraction.

"Are you?" Iggy asked, lighting up another cigarette the moment the other burned out.

"Fuck no. I'd never do that. I love his bitchy ass. I don't want anyone else. But everything I do pisses him off."

Mickey was a fickle bitch sometimes. Being gay without admitting it. Wanting Ian without telling him how much he wanted. Then getting mad when Ian had no idea what to do. 

"Did you tell him you love him?" Iggy asked, cringing at the answer because with him, it was don't ask don't tell. He didn't want deets into their relationship. Sexual or otherwise. 

Ian shot him a look that said it all. "And get punched? Hell no. No feelings remember? He doesn't want that shit from me."

"Look, I'm kinda sick of you two fighting like a married couple." Iggy sat forward, stopping Ian when he tried to argue. "You love him, he loves you, just fuckin tell each other before I ship you two off to counseling."

Ian pushed the controller away, giving Iggy is undivided attention. "He doesn't love me, trust me with that shit."

Iggy groaned. "Who else would give you so much fucking trouble?" He asked, watching Ian slowly work it over. "Maybe he hasn't said it, maybe he never will, but it's there, Ian. Gotta read between the damn lines."

**

Mickey sat at the bar, The Alibi was very much occupied, almost so full that he didn't get a seat. And the seat he did get was next to his own brother. 

A beer was put in front of him quickly, before he could order and one look at Kev and Mickey knew at some point Ian had been there. Probably opened his mouth to the entire fucking bar about their shit. 

"Bad day?" Iggy asked, taking a drink of his own beer.

Mickey simply held up his finger and took a big drink. "Every day here is a bad fuckin day."

"Where's your shadow?" Iggy asked, knowing damn well where he was. 

"Probably balls deep in half the twinks in the South Side." Mickey snapped, drinking the rest of his beer only for another one to take its place. "Don't even know why I bother."

Iggy rolled his eyes. These two guys were gonna fuckin kill him with this girl shit. "You love him dumbass, that's why you bother."

Mickey set his cup down slowly, eyebrows nearly dancing off his face. "The fuck you just say?" He barked, making the person on his right shift until he got up and walked away. "Say it again."

It was a warning, one Iggy didn't give a fuck about. He was over this shit. "You love him, dumbass. Don't even try to play me right now."

"You got no idea what you're talking about." Mickey sneered, huddled in on himself as the thoughts swirled carelessly around his mind. "Love ain't got shit to do with it."

"No?" Iggy lifted his own eyebrows as he laughed. "So, you just fight with him cuz your only dick source? Gettin mad when he's around, mad when he's gone cuz you don't have the balls to admit it."

Mickey turned all the way around in his seat, his hand balled into a fist at his side. Ready to punch the rest of the words from his mouth. "Gallagher needs to keep his big mouth shut on shit he knows nothing about."

Iggy stood, flipping a few bills on the table for his drink. One that only had a single drink taken from it. He pegged Mickey with a hard look. "You wanna piss it all away, fine. But when he leaves your sorry ass cuz you're too much of a pussy to say it, I don't wanna hear shit about it." He walked around the bar stools, only semi aware of how shocked Mickey was. "He's the one for you and you need to face that shit."

Iggy walked out, leaving Mickey to wrestle with the words no doubt invading his mind. It was the right thing to do, helping them. Even when they didn't ask for it. Sometimes it took people on the outside to cut away all the bullshit, to make them see what was really there. What had been there all along. 

Now, if only someone would do that for him with his current situation.

**

Ian paced outside the Milkovich house, unable to walk in like last time because it was empty. The lights were off, the door was still unlocked but why wait inside an empty house? At least out on the sidewalk he could pace. 

This would be his last effort. Either Mickey wanted him, all of him, or he didn't. There would be no in between anymore. He loved Mickey more than anything, more than anyone and if Mickey loved him back…

If. Big fucking if. 

Before he walked over, he had it all lined up in his head. What all he planned to say, the counter plays when Mickey cut him off or told him to shut up, because that would happen. It was only sure thing about this. 

By the time he got to the house, all that shit had up and left his mind. Gone before he could realize it. It probably knew the statistics of this working out in his favor and knew how hopeless it was.

"The fuck are you doin here?" Mickey barked, a little wobbly on the sidewalk. 

Ian was used to the language and the drinking. "Lookin for you, obviously."

"I was just at your damn house." Mickey huffed, opening the gate. "Making me walk all the way back here to find you."

Ian followed him up the stairs and into the house, turning on lights as they moved in further. "Didn't ask you to walk to my house so that shit is on you. Why you lookin for me anyways?"

Mickey spun around, gripping Ian by the collar of his shirt as he breathed shallowly. "I need a reason?"

Ian shoved him, not appreciating the tone he used or how he touched him. Not when he was mad. Mickey only held on tighter, keeping him there. "Yeah, you do. Didn't dial a dick this time. What'd you want?"

"You, asshole." Mickey tightened his grip on Ian's jacket, their noses almost brushing together. "I want you."

Despite the fight, and all that shit so rolling around in his head about love, Ian would never turn Mickey down. If Mickey wanted him, his body, his touch, then he would give it to him. 

"Hurry and take that shit off then." Ian pointed to his clothes, his voice twice as deep as it had been. "No telling who's comin back tonight."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, catching on quickly as he glanced down to actually see Ian hardening. Even through his jeans. "No, asshole," Mickey chuckled, stopping Ian from pulling his jeans down all the way and that monster cock came to play. "I don't wanna fuck."

Ian stopped, hard and irritated. "Why the fuck not? You just said you wanted me."

"I meant I want you, like all of you." Mickey felt the blush rise to his cheeks and the urge to last out was strong. "Not just the sex."

Ian had never been more surprised before. Not even learning that Mickey was gay, or that he was a bottom. This trumped all of that. In the best ways. 

"You what?" Ian asked, moving closer so his hands settled on Miley's hips shyly, as if they would be pushed aside again. 

"You hard of hearing?" Mickey asked, smiling. Making Ian smile. "I said I want you, fucking giant. Not just sex but all that other shit."

"Oh, my God," Ian whispered, eyes wet with unshed tears. He really hoped this wasn't another one of his frequent dreams. "I was coming to tell you the same thing. Well, almost."

"Almost?" Mickey chuckled. "What else were you gonna say?"

Ian moved closer, leaning down until their lips were only inches apart. Nearly begging Mickey to take that kiss. "I was going to say I love you and hope you didn't punch me."

Mickey's eyes widened. "Are you fuckin with me right now?"

Ian shook his head, dying for a kiss. "I was gonna tell you that you love me too and we need to stop being stupid and just accept it."

"Oh, yeah?" Mickey snorted, grinning. "Love, hmm?"

Ian nodded. His entire body tingled. Mickey hadn't pulled away yet. They were still touching, talking. Actually talking. "Yeah, love. Otherwise we shouldn't fight so fucking much."

"You know what I think?" Mickey asked, his face hardening. "I think you're right."

"Holy shit." Ian had no idea if this was real, or if Mickey would regret this later on. But he damn sure wasn't about to ruin this moment. "Say it."

Mickey licked his lips, eyeing Ian's. "I love you, asshole."

"I love you, too." Ian whispered, one hand moving to Mickey's face, holding him gently. "Kiss me."

"So damn picky." Mickey huffed, but winked when Ian caught his eye. 

He was still in mild shock when Mickey closed the distance and he finally felt how soft his lips were. The sweet sound of that deep groan would be forever branded in his mind. As was Mickey's hands moving up to his face, holding him tightly. 

It was worth all the fighting. It was worth everything. And Iggy was a goddamn saint.


	10. Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J is for Jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, this letter annoyed me for months so this is a little short, but the only thing I didn't hate or delete

The Gallavich Alphabet  
J is for Jail

Mickey cringed as he sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he'd ever sat in. Worse than the ones at school with carvings on the seats and old chewed up gum on the bottom. Worse than the chair Terry sat on, with burns from cigarettes and one too many stains from him or his criminal friends puking on the arm rest. 

It was black from dirt. Mickey could barely see a slice of yellow paint below the black, making him shift to try to avoid each section. He was half tempted to stand, although the little cubicle was just as dirty. 

The shatter proof glass was filthy, nearly fogged up, keeping him from seeing another equally nasty chair facing him on the other side. The walls had flaking paint, graffiti, the floor was cement, but also dirty, rusted from the metal chair legs. 

And the phone...was the worst part. One of those old fashioned ones with the long, curly cord, giving only enough slack to remain in the filthy chairs. Mickey wanted to dump an entire bottle of Lysol on it before he picked it up. The dim light above him flickered and didn't light much of anything. The people on either side of him were talking far too loud, so loud he barely heard the door.

Only the sound of the loud, annoying buzzer made him stay. Ian appeared after a moment, lighting up the room with a jumpsuit that matched his hair. Green eyes were angry, one had a nice looking bruise around it, highlighting how irritated it was. Red rimmed, laser focused on him. 

Mickey offered Ian a smile as he shuffled forward, the cuffs holding him back from making an entire step. Only allowing baby steps to the window where a officer shoved Ian down into the chair none too lightly. 

"Five minutes." He sneered, making one tattooed hand ball into a fist. Mickey glared, making him give a second glance. "Hurry up."

"Thanks." Mickey said sharply, sarcasm dripping from his lips. He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone with caution, unwilling to put his mouth against the receiver. "Nasty."

Moments later, Ian picked up the other phone, making the same faces as him. He used one orange sleeve to cover the mouth piece as it settled by his mouth. Better safe than sorry. 

"Hey, Mick."

"Hey back." Mickey pointed to Ian's face. "That what happens at gay pep rallies now? What happened to love and good sex?"

Ian flashed a smile. "The love and good sex is always there, but not everyone is interested."

Mickey smiled.

"Like the meat head behind me." Ian thumbed at the reason his eye was black. "Officer fuck-face here decided that he didn't like gay guys."

The officer glared. "Watch it, Gallagher or you'll be stayin longer."

Ian rolled his eyes. Mickey had to laugh. It was like looking in a mirror. "I told you it wasn't a good idea, man. Gay pride rallies in the southside? You're lucky only one guy popped ya."

"Yeah, and it had to be a cop. Fuckers get away with all sorts of shit." Ian hissed. "Blamed it on me too, even when there were witnesses."

Mickey glared even harder at the officer, making him shift on his feet. "Those ass-hats are too sensitive. It's not like you made a pass at them. You are way the fuck out of their league."

Ian's face softened at that, welcoming back the glitter in his eyes. "If he only hit me I'd think he really wanted some dick…" the officer scoffed. "But they arrested nearly all of the people that tried to help me."

Before this happened, Mickey tried to warn Ian that a gay pride parade wouldn't be as welcoming in the Southside as it was in other parts of Chicago. And he'd been right. The cops had been called instantly, turning it into a rainbow riot.

Ian couldn't be swayed though. His stubborn ass went along with his plan and got a nice black eye and some jail time because of it. Maybe it was worth it, maybe it wasn't. Mickey was just pissed they damaged Ian's face. 

"Well, if they only arrested gay men and women, you can call it a hate crime." The officer shifted again, clearly not liking the direction of their conversation. "Then you can sue the entire prescient Maybe even the city of Chicago."

Ian turned, chuckling as the officer's emotions and mannerisms changed into something workable. "Yeah, that does sound good. Make some money, the cops get hated on by Chicago's most popular gay communities. I bet we could even call the news…"

"It would go viral." Mickey eyed the officer, smiling as he left them alone and headed to a door marked 'staff only.' "How much you wanna bet he's gonna get your release papers?"

"Think so?" Ian smirked, his laugh dimmed. "Then we'd be home in time for dinner."

"This is weird though," Mickey tapped on the glass with the tip of his finger. "Normally our positions are flipped and I'm the one neck deep in pigs."

Ian snorted. "If you came like you were supposed to, I'm sure you'd be in here with me. But you didn't show."

"Don't act so surprised, Gallagher. I told you I wasn't coming." Mickey showed him his greasy hands. "Had to work and in case your stubborn ass forgot, I'm not one for parades of any kind. Gay or straight."

"Yeah, I know." Ian sighed, running one big hand into his greasy hair. "Wish you were though. This place fucking blows."

Mickey's eyebrows lifted playfully until Ian smiled.

"And not in the good way either."

"Be glad I wasn't there. You got clocked cuz you refused to leave. How hard do you think I'd have punched him for hitting you?"

Ian's eyes darkened. 

"I'd be in there for a while. And that's not something we can afford right now." Mickey finished, his voice low as he copied Ian and pushed a hand into his own hair. 

Behind Ian, the door buzzed and opened, letting the dick head officer in once more. They glanced at him, glaring as he came closer.

"Time to go?" Ian asked, motioning to the phone.

When the officer shook his head and wiggled a few papers at them, Mickey smiled. "See? Looks like you're getting out now."

Ian's light chuckle turned into a full blown laugh until he nearly dropped the phone. "Good, I was sick of this place anyway."

Mickey eyed Ian's ass for a moment before he looked away. "Half a day ain't shit for time. Don't get all hardcore on me."

Ian stood, straining to keep his ear to the phone. "Just shut the fuck up and meet me at the front."

Mickey stood. "Fuck you too, then."

Ian grinned. "Love you too."

The officer led Ian away, smiling, and Mickey was still smiling as he made his way back to the next room.


	11. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K is for Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but effective

The Gallavich Alphabet  
K is for Kinks

"No, I can't say it." Mickey whimpered, face first in the bed, his knees spread wide enough to have his cock pushing into the sheets. "Fuck, I just can't."

Ian growled, his hands on both of Mickey's hips in a crushing, bruising grip. "Yes, you can." He said each word with a hard thrust, the last one had his toes curling. "You promised."

"I didn't promise…" Mickey's next words got cut off by a harsh slap to his ass, making his balls throb. "Oh God, I feel it."

"You better not come, Mickey," Ian kept thrusting hard and deep as he reached under him, squeezing the base of Mickey's cock. "It's my turn and you fucking promised."

"I didn't think you were serious!" Mickey huffed back, moving his hands to the side of the bed to hold on as Ian drilled into him. "Please let me come, I'll do whatever you want next time."

This was next time. Mickey knew it and still tried to get out of it like last time but Ian wouldn't give in again. Not when he gave into every request and demand Mickey wanted for his turn, even if it was a little messed up. 

They took turns choosing one thing they wanted during sex, each taking a turn, then whatever they picked was used as requested. It could have been teasing with ice or being tied down with ropes, or a bit of role play, but they always complied. 

Until this last time when he told Mickey what he needed. 

"It's fuckin weird, I can't say it, Ian." Mickey begged as he glanced back, literally on the brink of orgasm. 

Ian slowed, panting as he moved deep, seeing Mickey's eyes roll back because of it. "Not any weirder than you wanting me to wear a pig mask as I fucked you outside, or when you wanted to role play like we were strangers and I had to win your attention at the bar."

Mickey whined, slamming his ass back as much as Ian would allow, trying to come before Ian made his point. 

Ian noticed as he smirked and pulled his cheeks apart to watch each time Mickey squeezed around him. "Or when you wanted to tie me up and edged me until I came so hard I passed out."

"That was different," Mickey whimpered, reaching back a little to stroke over the part of Ian's cock that wasn't in him. "I fuckin blush when I even think about saying it."

"Come here." Ian bent down, moving one arm around Mickey's hips and the other around his neck as he sat up, bringing Mickey flushed against his chest, feeling his cock push deeper inside of him until Mickey was bucking back. "Just do it one time for me, baby." Ian whispered into his ear before sucking on it. "Just once, and I'll let you come."

"Promise?" Mickey whimpered, trying to touch his cock but Ian moved his hand away. "One time?"

Growling, Ian pushed in faster, hitting Mickey's prostate on purpose to get him to give in sooner. "One time baby, I need to hear you say it. Then I'm gonna give you all my come." His cock was pulsing like Mickey's, eager to come after being teased for so long. "I'm gonna fucking come Mick, please say it."

Mickey whined, shutting his eyes as Ian finally touched his cock, stroking him hard and fast to match his thrusts. "Please daddy," Mickey blushed hotly, turning his head to the side to talk against Ian's lips as he growled. "Make me come daddy, please!"

Ian came hard, tightening his arms around Mickey's body as he filled him up, slamming into him as Mickey found his own release, pouring into his hand. "Holy fuck!!" 

Mickey was shaking, unable to hold himself up and was thankful Ian was doing it for him. "Feels like I'm gonna pass out." He chuckled, licking his lips as Ian continued that low growl into his ear. "Was that okay?"

"Oh, baby," Ian released his cock to grip Mickey's chin, smearing come up to his jaw. "That was exactly what I needed, thank you." He kissed his lips, then his cheek, his jaw and up to suck on his ear. "Thank you baby, you were perfect."

Mickey smiled, arching into the touch. "Good thing I love you."

Ian chuckled. "You love me so much you can't stand it."


	12. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for Leather

The Gallavich Alphabet  
L is for Leather

Ian couldn't believe what he was seeing. As soon as Mickey walked into the room, Ian thought it was some big joke, or possibly a halloween costume; even when that was months away. 

Although confused and slightly turned on, Ian eyed him with a pointed look. Then let his eyes move down the naked expansions of Mickey's chest, then down to his stomach just before the band of his leather pants began. 

Blushing, Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth and looked away. "You gonna say something, or just stand there with your mouth open in invitation?"

Ian shut his mouth instantly, muffling his groan of appreciation. "Not that I'm complaining, but why the leather pants, Mick?"

Mickey shifted, nearly grabbing the crotch of the pants. "Saw you lookin at 'em in the store last week. Thought I'd surprise you."

"Oh, I'm definitely surprised." Ian hummed as his head tilted. "Those are skin tight."

"Yeah, you're tellin me. They looked a fuck of a lot bigger two days ago."

With his eyes trained on the fitting material, Ian moved up until his hands were on Mickey's leather clad hips. "I can see all of you in these."

Again, Mickey's face blazed with heat and he looked away. Down as a matter of fact, to see how much Ian liked them. The bulge in his jeans told him all he needed to know. 

Ian's hand moved an inch to Mickey's groin, his fingers caressing his hardness while he received moans in reply. "Fuck, I love these."

"Yeah, I can tell." Mickey copied Ian and put his hand on his groin, squeezing. "Wanna get on me?"

"And take 'em off?" Ian asked disappointedly. "But you haven't even bent over yet."

Turning, Mickey put his hands flat on the end of the bed. The leather made it very hard to bend. "That's as far as I can go."

In an instant, Ian was pressed up against his back, his cock pressed hard into those tight pants. "Fuck me, they are tight."

Mickey shifted his hips back, feeling Ian against him. "Took half a can of cooking spray to get in them."

"Nice and slippery then." Ian smiled into his neck just before he lathered it with kisses. "Time to peel them down."

His hands moved around, easily popping the button, then pushing down the zipper. Mickey was happily panting as he craned his neck for more, one tattooed hand in his hair, pulling him closer. 

"Hurry." 

"I'm going." Ian said, jerking both sides of his parted pants, trying to wiggle them down but they weren't moving. "Might have to cut them off."

Mickey elbowed him. "Yeah, fuck that. Cost me like fifty bucks for them."

Ian moved back into place, once again trying to wiggle them down but getting nowhere. "Fine, you try then. Cuz I can't get them to move."

"Fuck." Mickey shoved Ian back again, put both hands on his pants and strained as he forced them down. Only they didn't budge an inch. "What the actual fuck?"

"Told you." Ian huffed back and bent down to his knees, helping Mickey attempt to move them. Both straining, cursing, the mood long gone. "We seriously might have to cut them."

"No way." Mickey pulled harder, then moved to sit at the bed and kicked his legs out. "Pull 'em off."

With his feet braced in the carpet, Ian grabbed both pant legs and pulled as hard as possible while Mickey worked from the top. It never moved. And Mickey started to hiss at the pain. 

"It's pinching me!!" 

"I'm trying, Mick!" Ian yelled back, pulling hard until his ears popped, as did the vein on the side of his forehead. "It's just not moving!"

After about ten minutes of constantly pulling, they were both panting, covered in sweat and irritated to the point where they glared at the pants in hate. 

"Go get the fucking scissors." Mickey said, giving up as he flopped back against the bed. "I'm getting a damn refund."

Ian shook his head and came back with scissors a moment later. "Gotta cut from the bottom up. Maybe when it gets to your hips I can just tear it so I don't cut you."

Mickey lifted one leg, offering. "Whatever, just do it."

Ian bent back down, quickly admiring the flushed look on Mickey's cheeks. "This took a turn for the worst. You're all worked up because of these damn pants and not me."

Mickey managed a smirk. "My dick ain't hard anymore, but tryin to get these off is making me hot; literally." He fanned his face. 

The scissors were working. Ian had already cut up to Mickey's knees, on both sides. Careful not to cut him. "Too bad, I liked these."

"Thighs are too thick I think." Mickey groaned, irritated. "You're feeding me too much."

"Oh, stop. I love you this size." Ian stopped cutting and bent down to kiss over one bare thigh. "Mmm, so much."

Mickey put his hand into Ian's hair, smiling fondly at him. "As long as that don't change."

Ian looked up. Eyes serious. "It never will."

The cutting resumed until Mickey hissed when the blades scraped along his skin. "Too tight, gotta rip it."

Ian agreed and tossed them aside. "It might hurt a bit, but…"

"It's fine." Mickey grabbed one side as Ian grabbed the other. "Ready?"

Ian nodded and together they pulled as hard as possible. Feeling as it took hours until the material ripped and Mickey was free. 

They collapsed. Ian on the floor panting as Mickey fell back, rubbing his skin. "Fuck."

"I'm not even in the fucking mood anymore." Mickey tossed the material against the wall. "Need some sleep now."

Ian was in violent agreement there. His muscles ached, his body was so worked up, so tired. All he wanted to do was lay there, even while Mickey was readily naked for him. 

"Power nap, then we fuck." Ian tapped on one of Mickey's legs that dangled next to him. "Sound good?"

Mickey rose up enough to nod, then he fell back, one arm moving over his eyes to block the light. "Love you."

Ian smiled, his heart pounding quickly. "Love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my bestie for the idea 🙏 most are hers lol


	13. Masterbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M is for Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few funny ones before, now smut 😁😁

The Gallavich Alphabet  
M is for Masturbation

"You sure you want it like this?" Mickey motioned to Ian's prone position on the bed. His back against the wall, his legs lining both sides of the bed. "I won't be able to get you back."

Ian nodded, patting the bed seductively with one hand while the other moved along his cock, all while watching blue eyes follow his every move. "I wanna get you off like this. You know it's my favorite."

When heat rose to his cheeks, Mickey nodded and glanced away before returning moments later. "Yeah, and I have no fucking idea why."

"I'll tell you why." Ian patted the bed again and Mickey crawled up from the end until he was kneeling between his legs. "But I'll tell you as I do it."

"You're fucking weird." Mickey chuckled but peeled off his shirt as Ian pulled down his boxers until he was naked. "But I knew that shit already."

"Yeah, you did." Ian's hand found its way to the back of Mickey's neck, pulling him down as he sat back against the wall. 'C' mere."

Their lips met in a deep kiss. Ian's hands moved, bringing Mickey closer until he was almost in his lap. Mickey's hands gripped eagerly at his shoulders, blunt nails leaving indentations that would last a few days. 

"Turn for me." Ian mumbled between heated kisses, unable to stop kissing him. 

Mickey kept the kiss going as he slowly turned until he was wedged between his legs, his naked ass pushed against his cock. 

"Fuck," Ian moaned, the kiss breaking as his hips gave a slow circle, pushing against him. "I love it like this because I can see everything."

Mickey gave a nervous laugh, a satisfied one. "I can tell. You ready?"

Pulling Mickey back until his back was lined up with his chest, Ian buried his face into his neck, biting softly, kissing softer, moving over those sensitive areas until Mickey let out breathless moans. 

"You could just fuck me." Mickey offered as his breath hitched in his throat. Ian's cock pushed perfectly between his cheeks, teasing him. "Hmm?"

"No way." Ian had to smile as he reached over and grabbed the well used bottle of lube and poured some on the tips of his fingers. "Lift up."

Mickey sat forward, shivering when wet fingers nearly coated his entire ass in lube. "Fuck."

"This is way better." Ian angled his cock so when Mickey slid back again, he glided against his hole, making them both let out deep, needy moans. "So much better."

"Keep it up Gallagher and I'm not going to last long." Mickey tried not to arch back, but Ian's hand on his hip pulling him back didn't help. "Come on."

"Working on it." Ian poured more in the palm of his hand, recapped the bottle as he tossed it, then wound his hand around until Mickey's hard cock slid perfectly into his fist. "There we go."

"Fuck." Mickey whispered, his head rolling back to rest against Ian's shoulder, eyes closed. "Freakishly large hands."

Ian nipped at his ear, grinning. His other hand moved to join the first, doubling the sensations. "You fucking love my hands."

Mickey spread his legs until they were lined up with Ian's, then placed his shaking hands on Ian's thighs. "Shut up."

He kept the stroking steady, never upping the pace or else Mickey would come early. Mickey was already writhing against him. Trying and failing to lift his hips, to help, instead he just sagged against his chest. 

"I fucking love seeing you this way." Ian kept up the talking, knowing they both knew it was part of it. "So damn hard for me, hmm? Practically dripping into my hands."

"Jesus fuck, Ian!" Mickey exclaimed, panting uncontrollably. Not even closing his eyes could block it out, not this time. 

Even though he was just as painfully hard as Mickey was, and the only contact he had was the random shift of Mickey's body against it, Ian was edging closer. He got off on getting Mickey off, of watching and talking to him. 

"I love you." Ian whispered next, growling shortly after when Mickey's nails dug into his thighs. "Look at how bad you want it, Mickey."

"No." Mickey said through clenched teeth, turning his head to the side, just for Ian to bite down, hard. "Looking gets me too close."

"I'm already close." Ian pushed his hips up, roughly sliding between him. "Goddamn, this ass…"

Reaching back, Mickey put his hand carelessly over Ian's mouth. Not enough to make him stop talking, but trying as much as he could. "Fuck, oh fuck."

One hand had moved. Down to cup his balls while the other worked his cock, this time faster, harder. Making that obscene wet sound until Mickey moaned. 

"Ian, please." Mickey begged, unable to keep his legs still as his orgasm neared. "It feels so fucking good."

"Look at me." Ian urged breathlessly as sweat from his hair dripped onto his cheek. Slowly Mickey turned, his eyes blown wide, out of focus. "I know you want to watch. You love to watch."

Licking his dry lips, Mickey nodded. He moved his hand on top of Ian's slippery one, following him. "When I look, I'll last like four seconds, tops."

Ian nodded, kissing over his cheek and the corner of his mouth. "I'm ready when you are. Watching you come all over my hands makes me come so fucking hard."

"I know."

"Then look." Ian urged, purring against his mouth. "I can't come until you do."

Mickey could feel him pulsing, as he always did when they did it like this. But he never came until he came first. Like Ian had to see his come all over his hands, like an addiction. 

"Ready?" Mickey warned him, his head turning. 

"Ready." Ian growled, peering around his shoulder the moment his head turned on the way. 

Mickey's chest tightened, his balls too. "God," he wanted to close his eyes, but the rough panting in his ear kept him from it. "Ian."

"I know." Ian quickly gathered saliva on the tip of his tongue and spit down, directly on Mickey's cock, wetting it again. "Give it to me, then I can give it to you."

Mickey tensed, his hands gripping Ian's thighs hard, his body moving for him. Pushing into his hand. "I feel it, fuck."

"Mick." Ian growled, then bit his ear. 

Mickey gave one last breathless 'fuck' just as he came. Ian watched thick ropes of come coat his cock, then his hands, sliding it up and down. 

Just as Mickey said his name in that defeated way, Ian came. He put his face in Mickey's hair and came hard, rocking his hips as he rode it out. Soon Mickey moved, helping him. Milking him. 

"Fuckkk." Ian drew it out, his voice hoarse, rough. "I'm addicted to this."

Mickey leaned all the way back. Sated. Breathless. "That makes two of us."

Ian lifted his head to kiss over the back of his ear. "Maybe next time we switch, hmm? Then you can get the full appeal."

A deep moan escaped, his body gave another shudder. "Next time."

"Next time is when we recover." Ian said and smiled when all Mickey did was sag harder against him.


	14. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is for Nerd

The Gallavich Alphabet  
N is for Nerd

The movie was almost three hours long. Longer than any movie Ian had ever sat through, longer than he wanted, but he promised they would watch it together. 

The Lord of the Rings. 

It didn't come out of the blue either. Mickey hadn't brought it up randomly, it was an accident really. They'd been in one of the older Blockbuster Video stores, probably the only one open still, browsing through movies for 'date night.' A thing they started doing once a week, just to spend time together. 

Last week Ian picked Black Hawk Down, a war movie, which came as no surprise to Mickey. Mickey didn't like that stuff, but he knew Ian did and sat through it without bitching too much. Now it was his turn to sit through a movie he didn't like. 

Elves and dwarves, magic and whatever the fuck a hobbit was. Ian had to shake himself awake every twenty minutes or so, or Mickey sharply elbowed his chest, glaring with his eyebrows turned up from annoyed to feisty.

Mickey suggested the movie randomly, pointing to it just as they were about to give up and go home. Ian's only reply was a lift of his eyebrows, something he learned from Mickey. Mickey seemed excited about it, and did his best to hide it, but by now Ian could just tell.

Ian could tell, he could always tell. 

So, they sat in the Milkovich house. Sprawled out on Mickey's messy bed. The curtains were pulled over the shattered window, lumpy pillows did nothing to protect Ian's back from the wall where he leaned against it. Mickey was snuggly sitting between his legs, his back to Ian's chest, their legs tangled. 

That was the best part. Sitting alone in the dark with Mickey, even if they didn't touch sexually. Ian had his arm draped down Mickey's chest, the other around his waist, hugging him close. It was comforting, warming him in ways nothing else did.

Ian watched the movie to the best of his ability, trying to keep up when he realized that asking Mickey only resulted in him pausing the movie for the full lowdown, that seemed to double the length of the movie. Ian learned not to ask, but just enjoy it when he could.

Occasionally, Mickey would turn enough and bump his nose to the side of Ian's cheek. Just a simple bump, and Ian responded with a kiss to his ear. He had a feeling Mickey knew he'd do it every time so Mickey did it repeatedly. Ian found himself looking forward to each and every one of those soft bumps.

It wasn't until the movie was halfway over that Ian began to drift, to let his eyes move away from the t.v., to notice the amount of clutter, the broken drawer of his nightstand that housed Mickey's weapons, to notice a few pictures on the wall. Mickey's room was papered with them, covering the grimy paint job, the holes from fists or thrown objects and Ian only just noticed the ones of half naked women put there to get Terry off his back. A few band stickers, ones that said curse words.

But the ones Ian noticed now were different. One looked so old, he knew it had been one of the first to go up on the wall. It was faded, ripped, a little discolored, a few posters covering parts of it, hiding it. It was a Star Wars poster. 

The next he saw, was halfway hidden under a few different ones. Not as old as the other but definitely getting there in age. It read LOTR in dark green letters. The rest was hidden from him. 

Ian narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what that stood for but his mind wasn't being helpful. Eventually his eyes drifted back to the movie, watching with uninterested eyes.

"Still with me?"

Ian smiled instantly, clearing his head of all that fog at Mickey's soft voice. He pulled him snug against his chest and nuzzled his ear, inhaling that deep, musky Mickey smell. "I'm here."

Mickey smiled shyly, snuggling back. "Better be, I sat through that fuckin movie last time."

Ian didn't comment. He didn't need to. 

Once again, Mickey was fully engrossed in the movie in a matter of seconds. Ian would say it seemed like his first time seeing it, since he was so focused. Until Mickey started saying the lines of the movie, almost better than the actors themselves. 

Mickey caught him staring from the corner of his eye and Ian could see color rise to his cheeks. "What?"

"How many times have you seen this?" Ian asked, nodding to the movie. 

Mickey hesitated a second too long. "Why?"

"Because you're saying the lines word for word."

"Am not."

Ian smiled. "I just heard you. You say them better than the people playing the parts."

Again, Mickey blushed, elbowed his chest a little and turned back to the tv. "Maybe once or twice."

It had to be more. The lines were complicated to say the least, and Mickey was saying them in advance, at least five seconds before it was actually said. It took him a minute or so, but he got it. 

Ian grinned and let out a fond chuckle. "Who knew Mickey Milkovich was a nerd."

Mickey elbowed him again, eyebrows drawn in defense. "I'm not a fucking nerd, asshole."

"Yeah the fuck you are." Ian came back, his voice held that hint of amusement, even when Mickey's didn't. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing, Mick. I kinda love it actually."

Mickey's only response to that was to grab the remote and turn the t.v. off, then tossed it aside. He wouldn't look at him, he mumbled something under his breath, his body stiff between Ian's legs. 

"Don't be that way." Ian wrapped both arms around him, his face turned into his neck. "I think it's sexy."

"Get the fuck outta here, Gallagher. No one thinks that about nerds." Mickey barked. "And I'm not a fucking nerd. Just saw it a few times."

Ian knew he struck a nerve, only he hadn't meant to. To make Mickey believe him, Ian freed one hand, found the remote and turned it back on. Mickey tried to snag it but Ian wouldn't let him. 

"I know just about every line in all those war movies." Ian offered and felt Mickey's body relax minutely, not so tense between his legs. "You always tell me to shut up, then smile when I don't listen and just do it again."

The corners of Mickey's mouth twitched.

"Keep goin," Ian encouraged with another kiss to Mickey's ear. "I like it better when you say it."

"Liar." Mickey snapped, but his voice held that same amusement Ian's had, no heat whatsoever. 

"I'm serious." Ian kissed across his jaw as one hand turned Mickey's face towards him until he saw his eyes. "Please?"

It took ages, or seconds, but they fell back into the movie. Mickey was no longer tense against him, but relaxed in his arms. Ian couldn't help but smile because of it. A few minutes later, Ian felt the deep rumble in Mickey's chest when he spoke, saying the lines before they were due. 

"Thank you." Ian whispered, then settled back, relaxed as well, hugging Mickey closer.

Mickey turned, shaking his head, but said the next line confidently. Making Ian laugh. Then Mickey laughed with him; a joyous sound, winked, then said, "shut up and watch the movie, Gallagher."

Ian did just that, smiling until his cheeks hurt and the sweet sound of Mickey's voice filled the room with tales of magic.


	15. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O is for Overwhelmed

The Gallavich Alphabet  
O is for Overwhelmed

The questions began before his wounds were even healed. One after another after until he couldn't hear himself think. Until he couldn't breathe. 

He came out. In front of two dozen people, in front of his brother and sister, in front of Ian's brother Lip, in front of Mandy, who had never been so shocked before. But most of all, he came out in front of Terry. 

His welcome home party had been in full swing when Ian arrived. Watching him with so much longing, wanting so badly to be with him, to be around him. To stop hiding. 

And what did he do? He told Ian to stop being a bitch. He told him to go home. And Ian got up and left without a look back. Mickey couldn't open his mouth until Ian gripped the door, showing how limited his time was. 

Then he did it. It was out in the open. He couldn't take it back and hide because it was safe. He couldn't unsee the look of hate and disappointment on Terry's face. But then again, he couldn't unsee the look of pure happiness that had been on Ian's face either.

It was worth it. 

Only now, one week later, everyone had been asking him questions non-stop. All of the normal questions people might ask if they'd just found out you'd been in the closet your entire life. 

He understood the need to know, to understand, but it was driving him crazy. 

They were all packed inside his house. Ian, who sat on the couch with a beer in his hand, looking like the happiest guy in the entire universe. Mandy was following him around like a shadow, asking the same question over and over, "why didn't you tell me?" 

Iggy was talking non-stop about the fight. Asking him questions about how it felt to kick Terry's ass, or maybe it was how it felt to have his ass kicked by Terry in front of everyone. He didn't know which and didn't care. 

Svetlana was angry. Angrier than he'd ever seen her. Cussing in Russian, talking to the other Russians. Pointing at him, pointing at Yev. Pointing at Ian. He didn't need to understand why she was mad, he already knew. 

She was mad she didn't have any dirt on him now. She couldn't hold his and Ian's secret like a weapon to get what she wanted. She was powerless and she hated it. Probably as much as she hated him and he hated her. 

Yev was there, too. Getting irritated at the amount of noise around him. Mickey understood him perfectly. They both just wanted everyone to go away, to leave them alone. 

He wanted the questions to stop, he wanted the Russians to stop, he wanted Ian's soft, loving looks to stop, he wanted Yev's irritated whine to stop. 

It was making him sick. 

He was tired. His entire body hurt from that fight. His head was pounding. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. The voices grew louder, his protests became all but unheard and forgotten. 

It was too much.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Mickey screamed at the top of his lungs until they burned for air. 

The entire room fell silent. Mandy bumped into his back and jumped away like he hit her. Iggy stared at him with narrowed eyes. Svetlana judged him across the room. Yev cried. And Ian...Ian's smile slipped. 

He hated himself for Yev crying and Ian's fading smile the most. 

"Fuck."

Mickey pushed past everyone and all but ran from the room, from the house until he was stumbling down the steps. He caught himself before he fell, then ran both hands into his hair, pulling at it. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Mickey yelled into the dark sky. His voice shook, his body too. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he couldn't catch his breath. 

Then the door opened and Ian ran after him. Of course he did. It was Ian, he was good and he actually gave a shit about him. 

"Mickey," Ian said as he stopped just before he plowed into the gate. "What's wrong?"

"I can't--" Mickey started but shook his head. "I can't deal with that shit. None of it. Not the questions or the fucking Russians or Yev crying."

Ian nodded and crossed his arms to ward off the cold. 

"And you." Mickey finished. Green eyes narrowed and he actually looked hurt. "Why do you have to fucking look at me like that? Why do you have to smile?"

Ian didn't know what to do. Mickey could see it. He couldn't even speak because he didn't know where to begin. Now Ian was panicking. 

"Mick…"

Mickey shook his head and put his hands up as Ian tried to pass through the gate to get to him. "I came out. Big fuckin deal. I don't need to play twenty questions and be talked at instead of talked to."

"They're just excited. Shocked even." Ian explained and didn't meet his eyes. "It's a big fuckin deal if you ask me."

Now he was going to lash out just to get away. 

"Well, I didn't ask you. I didn't ask for any of this." Mickey said in defeat and regretted the words as soon as Ian flinched. "Damn it."

Without another word he took off down the side walk, just to stop. He weighed the pros and cons of leaving like that and knew it was wrong. Which was the only reason he turned around, ran back to Ian, ignored his shocked expression, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. 

"I'm fine." Mickey said against his mouth, panting heavily while the panic kept rising. "It's not you. I just need a second to breathe."

Ian nodded and pushed his head against Mickey's. "You know where to find me if you want company."

Mickey kissed him again, slower this time. Taking the time he didn't have to make the kiss worth it. To try and make Ian understand how he felt by that single kiss. 

When he pulled back, Ian didn't stop him from leaving. He didn't say a word as he ran away from all of it as fast as he could. He didn't need to think or feel as he ran. Just put one foot in front of the other and repeat. 

He was standing outside The Alibi, his breathing ragged in his ears. He yanked open the door, glared his way through the crowd and sat down at the bar. Those around him moved away like he was leaking hazardous waste. He didn't mind. 

"Here." 

Mickey looked up to see a few shots lined up in front of him, along with a tall, cold glass of beer. Veronica went back to cleaning glasses but her eyes never left his. She was about to talk. To ask him. 

"Hard night?"

He only answered when two shots were down. "Hard couple of nights. Don't ask. Don't wanna fuckin talk."

She was the only one who didn't give a shit. If she wanted to talk, then she would. There was no stopping her. 

"You did a good thing the other night." She didn't smile. Just kept cleaning. "Took a big set of balls to come out like that."

Mickey snorted and pointed to his face. "Yeah and look what it got me."

Veronica finally set glass down, her eyes hard. "Before you get all righteous on me, you better rethink that last bit."

Mickey glared at her and took the next shot. 

"I bet you ran away from him tonight." She paused. "Ian. I bet you left him at home because you were freaking the fuck out."

"Yeah, so?" He barked. 

"That boy has been following you like a puppy for years and you were too stupid or stubborn to accept it. Now you come out for him, then ditch him when the questions start rolling in."

Fuck. She was right. Now he felt guilt instead of panic. 

She scoffed. "The cat is out of the fuckin bag, Milkovich. You wanted him bad enough to say the hell with everyone else, your psycho father included. Now don't be a bitch and drink until I call him to come get you."

The last shot was on the way to his mouth when he stopped. He really needed that last shot, then about fifteen more. But she made him hesitate and he set it back down. 

What he got was a smile in return, one that said she knew how much it cost him to not drink it. 

"Do yourself a favor and go home. Go figure out what you ran away from. It wasn't Ian, and it wasn't that little baby of yours. You're runnin from yourself and it won't work."

"Buzz kill." He groaned and rubbed his face. She was right again. 

"If you want it bad enough, it'll work out. But don't keep that boy waiting any longer. Because once you stop running from yourself, you'll start running to him. And trust me, that's what he wants."

With that, she took away the empty shot glasses and the rest of his beer. Mickey stood without thinking about it and walked out of the bar without a glance back. 

He took one deep breath before he was running to Ian's house. He didn't stop until he was pounding against the door and he couldn't breathe. 

The door opened moments later. Ian stood there, surprised to see him, but not at the same time. Ian knew he'd be back, just not when. That was what Veronica had been talking about. 

The surprising part was, was he didn't even have to say anything. No explanation, no well deserved sorry. Ian knew already and wouldn't force him. The only thing he did was open the door wide for him and gave that happy little smile. 

Whatever happened from there on out, he knew it would be okay as long as Ian kept that smile. He could panic all he wanted but be couldn't run. He wouldn't run. Not from Ian. He'd run to him.


	16. Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P is for Photography

The Gallavich Alphabet  
P is for Photography

Mickey was changing the lense on his camera when he realized that Ian was still fidgeting beside him. He glanced up, one eyebrow arched. "Seriously, you're still nervous?"

Ian huffed, pulling the trench coat tighter to his body as he glanced around the empty hallway. "Of course I am, Mick. I don't know how I let you talk me into shit like this."

Mickey smiled, pausing with his camera to lift up and kiss Ian's lips quickly. "Because I'm your boyfriend and I asked you to."

Ian gave him a shy smile in return. "And because I love you." He went in for a kiss of his own, practically melting into it. "Don't forget that."

Mickey wasn't likely to forget any time soon, even if they made no sense as a couple. He was in art school for photography, on his third year, about to have a big show at the gallery next month. Ian was in community college on a football scholarship, winning every single game. They couldn't be more opposite and yet for three years they had taken their desired dreams and smashed them together.

"I would never forget that." Mickey adjusted his glasses, slightly crooked from Ian's kiss and grabbed his camera bag from off the counter. "Not to mention you're doing me a big favor here. Otherwise, I'd have to ask someone else." He nodded down the hallway as they started walking.

"That's half the reason I'm doing it. You don't need to be looking for anyone else." Ian narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, it helped him feel less exposed. 

Mickey paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back. "Jealous much, really? I'm about to let nearly twenty people eyefuck my boyfriend and you're jealous?"

"You know the only one I'm gonna be lookin at is you." Ian bent down, kissing him again, deeper this time until they both moaned into it and went in for another one.

"Yeah, you'd better." Mickey smirked, tempted to peek inside the trench coat. 

"So, do they know we're together?" Ian asked curiously.

Mickey shook his head. "Nope and I doubt she's even going to introduce you by name. It helps not to know or something."

When Ian nodded again, Mickey opened the door and walked in first, Ian was giving him a few seconds before he came in so they wouldn't be seen together. 

He joined the others gathered by the window, adjusting camera lenses and flashes, making sure their batteries were charged. No one spoke to each other outside of talking shop, but they liked it better that way. It helped get you into the right headspace. 

When the door opened, Mickey didn't look up like the rest of them. He kept his eyes trained down on his camera, while everyone else glanced up as their professor introduced their anonymous model for today.

"You can stand here." The professor said with a smile, pointing away from the window where a large sheet was hung on the back wall. It was to make sure they didn't get any unwanted lights or glares. "It'll just be a moment."

Mickey moved away from the window to join the others. A few people were whispering about Ian, about his looks even if they could only see his face and the bottoms of his feet. Saying how beautiful he was, talking about his hair, and the way he smiled politely at everyone. 

It was tempting to let it piss him off, but he didn't. Instead, he chose to be proud, to be happy that Ian wanted him above all others. It left it feeling loved and happy, letting that territoriality melt away. 

"Get your things ready." The professor spoke up, hushing all the chatter. "I should not have to remind you that this is worth half your grade and if you can't act professional in the moment, you won't be able to in the real world."

Mickey smiled, moving a little away from the main crowd. He knew no matter where he was, Ian would find him. 

"Good," the professor smiled when everyone settled. "You are free to disrobe now," she glanced at Ian, then back to the crowd. "Lude comments or propositions that go beyond the work of art will be docked from your grade at the end of this."

That meant they could ask Ian to move or shift, if he could bend a certain way or adjust, but that didn't mean they could gawk like they were thirteen year old virgins again and make an assessment about his body that wasn't based on the class. 

Ian was going to model for his photography class, naked...or nearly. It was the same as when they had people pose for paintings or clay molding, this was just with camera equipment. Still art, just a different kind.

He managed to talk Ian into it somehow. Mickey told Ian his professor wanted him to choose the model and Mickey of course thought of no one but Ian. He was magnificent in ways he couldn't explain with words or pictures. His body was shit people waxed on about in poetry, statues should be molded from his body, painting hung on every wall to display the beauty that is Ian Gallagher.

Ian parted the robe and it was enough to make Mickey bite his lip. He knew what was under there and still he had that nervous feeling in his gut. Desire. Ian paused, glancing at him and Mickey offered another smile and nodded for him to continue. 

The robe came apart and the entire room let out a gasp, himself and the professor included as she blindly grabbed for the robe. Ian was glorious, naked except for a white jockstrap. The elastic gripped his waist tightly, accentuating the v of his hips, then around to settle under both cheeks of his ass, making it look twice its size, fucking beautiful. 

"Uh…" The professor started but paused to lick her lips. "We will ask you to pose a few different ways during this session."

Ian nodded, trying not to smile. 

Mickey's eyes eventually looked away from Ian's groin, away from that bulge under the stretchy material and put his camera up to his face, adjusting the lense to focus. 

The first way Ian had to pose nearly killed him. Ian was asked to face away from them, giving them a fantastic view of his ass framed in elastic, his legs were spread wide, one arm slightly up towards the ceiling while the other was bent behind his head. 

It gave them a great view, showed them every single tight muscle in Ian's body and when Mickey tilted his head a certain way, he could see the back of Ian's balls, nearly sliding out the back.

"Fuck." He groaned to himself and snapped a few pictures, not really caring if he got the angle he needed. He was too busy trying not to get hard. 

"Can you arch your back a little more, please?"

Mickey looked towards the shy girl all the way to his left and her face was as red as an apple as she asked. He smirked when Ian caught his eye and arched his back like he'd been asked. Mickey's smirk slipped, seeing Ian's ass push out a little more.

"T-thank you." The girl stuttered and hid behind her camera. 

They each took turns coming closer for more detailed pictures. Mickey went last, noticing how every single one of them, straight guys included, eyed Ian's ass like the eighth wonder of the world. As did he when he stepped up directly behind him, seeing the muscles in his shoulders tense.

"You okay?" Mickey whispered, eyeing Ian's ass through his camera. 

Ian smiled. "I'm good. Amused at the looks I'm getting. It's like they've never seen a naked guy before."

Mickey quirked his eyebrow. "Not one like you, Gallagher, that's for damn sure."

"Gettin anything good or just shots of my ass?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow of his own. 

"Mostly just shots of your ass." Mickey winked and clicked another five pictures quickly. "Which means when we get back to my room, I'm gonna need you to do this again so I can actually get the shots I need."

Ian smiled. "Always happy to help, baby."

"Could you turn for us now, please?" 

Mickey moved back at the sound of his professors voice and watched a few people glare his way. Either he took too long or they didn't like that Ian seemed to focus on him and not them. Good thing he cared about neither of those things.

Ian turned, nearly rolling his eyes as another collective gasp sounded. 

"Shit shit shit…" Mickey whispered and took a little walk around the room as everyone waited.

It was easy to see that Ian was hard. You could practically locate each vein on his cock. Ian was the type to get aroused by shit like this; people catching them fucking, or getting handsy in public, and now people nearly creaming their pants just watching him flex.

"Okay, this time we are gonna ask you to sit down," the professor cleared her throat and slid a chair over.

Ian took a seat, automatically making Mickey bite his lip again as those long ass legs spread wide, and he cursed whoever made the damn jockstrap sit so still, nothing moved...nothing. No slippage whatsoever. 

This time, Mickey was the first to move up, standing right in front of Ian and he looked down to his lap, seeing green eyes follow. They shared a little smile, the heat rising easily between them. 

"Now please sit forward, hands gripping the chair in front of you and if possible please keep your legs where they are."

God, his professor was losing her shit. Her voice kept cracking, or getting thick with arousal. Making Ian shift and bend into these positions...she was milking this shit.

"Of course." Ian simply replied, smiling as he moved into the required position. 

The position had Ian bent further forward than he imagined it, putting Ian's face damn near in his crotch. Mickey smirked, seeing Ian realize their position and all that asshole did was lick his lips, glancing up.

"I hate you so much right now." Mickey whispered, unable to adjust. 

"This was your idea, baby," Ian reminded him sweetly, leaning forward just enough to make his shoulders seem twice as big. "Better get those shots while you can."

Mickey took a few more, not really pointing his camera at anything and snapped a few. "Just wait until later. I'm gonna be using this camera for an entirely different purpose. I'm gonna get a few angles you really have to bend to get."

"Think so?" Ian asked, his eyes glancing down to Mickey's tented jeans. "Or maybe I'll make you wear this thing and I'll take a few pictures."

"God," Mickey whined, aware that every single one of his classmates were listening. It just made it hotter somehow. "Fine, Gallagher. I'll wear it." Ian smiled. "Let's see how long you last when I'm the one bending like this."

Ian's smile slipped, eyes growing wide. 

It had Mickey laughing. "Yeah, that's what I thought."


	17. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is for Quickie

The Gallavich Alphabet  
Q is for Quickie

If he was being honest, Ian had no idea how it happened. How he convinced Mickey to have sex on the L. 

It's not like Mickey was shy about sex. He expressed his interest in certain ways, more crude than others would be, sometimes playing hard to get, making him work for it, but Mickey loved sex.

But enclosed in their own bedroom, or that quickie in their car before their drive-in movie last weekend, was way, way different than public sex. It was riskier, they could be caught at any moment. And Mickey said yes.

Ian couldn't get them there fast enough. He barely stopped at stop signs and lights, yielding for seconds instead of longer moments. He drove their car to the station just to hop on the L. 

People didn't take the L because they wanted to. It was always crowded, late more than it was early, people got mugged, assaulted, beaten up when you refused to give up a seat for someone else. It smelled like bad BO and feet, stale cigarettes and that always present musk of homeless people. 

And he couldn't wait to get there. 

When the car pulled into the first space he could find, Ian was out his door and over to Mickey's in an instant. He gripped the side of his fluffy jacket and pulled him out, along with the thin blanket in the back and ran towards the turnstiles. 

"Slow the fuck down." Mickey barked but he was chuckling at the same time. "It's not like we are gonna be late for something."

"No, but if I don't get in you soon my cock is going to break off." Ian subtly adjusted himself as he looked around. "Not that crowded tonight either."

Beside him, Mickey looked a little dazed. Probably from his last remark. He did that sometimes, zoned out on certain sexual things, like he needed a minute to process what was said and run it through his mind a few times. 

Ian loved when he did it. 

As they rode the escalator down, Ian wrapped one arm across Mickey's shoulders and tucked his face behind his ear. "You sure about this?"

Mickey nodded, tilting his head to the side until it popped. "Just can't be obvious about it. Don't wanna land my as in jail cuz you like public sex."

The low, dark laugh he gave made goosebumps run up Mickey's neck. "You do too. You just won't admit it so I have to work twice as hard to make it happen."

Mickey elbowed him as he stepped off the escalator and walked towards the train. "One more word, Gallagher and I'm leaving."

When the doors opened, Ian gave his ass a little smack until he stepped in. Mickey's eyebrows rose in amusement. Inside it was quiet, only one person sitting near the front and the rest was empty.

Mickey looked back at him and Ian winked, not bothering to hide how giddy he was about it all. He followed Mickey to the back, his head tilted to one side as he tried to see his ass under the heavy jacket that blocked it. 

They looked like a couple of bums. Or Mickey did. He was wearing ratty, gray sweatpants with a thermal and a black parka to ward off the chill. The sweatpants would provide easy access, they were easier to slide down than jeans and the band was elastic. Ian was wearing jeans, but loose ones that would hang low even when unbuttoned. 

Ian stopped when Mickey did. "How you wanna do this?"

"What would work better?" Mickey asked, scratching at the five o'clock shadow on his chin. 

In seconds Ian surveyed the entire space. The back had bench seats that would give them a little privacy, the bars up top could allow them to stand and let the motion of the train rock them back and forth, but Ian wanted to sit in the seats on either side of the door. They faced the other side of the train and the other seats, giving whoever sat there a good idea of what was happening. 

Ian sat down without a word and when Mickey bit the side of his lip, he smirked. "Turn and sit down. That way it just looks like you're sitting on my lap."

He watched Mickey fidget for a minute or two. Looking around like someone else joined them, looking for cameras, then the rectangle mirrors that lined the top. He wasn't looking for a way out, just taking in his surroundings. 

"Get 'em down." Mickey nodded to Ians jeans. His own hands went to the band of his sweats.

Ian had them unbuttoned and the zipper down before Mickey's eyes met his. He made sure his big jacket was blocking both of his sides before he reached in and pulled himself out. 

A deep groan was trapped in his throat as he gave himself a few strokes. "Stand in front of me while I get ready."

Mickey stepped up, blocking him. Ian quickly dug into pockets and pulled out a condom and a travel sized bottle of lube. He ripped it with his teeth and rolled it down with minimal groaning, then added the lube. 

"Come on," Ian motioned Mickey back with his fingers. Blue eyes moved over his shoulder, then looked down at him. "I'll guide you."

Soon Mickey's sweats were pulled below his ass, giving Ian a fantastic view, he moved one hand to Mickey's hip and pulled him down slowly. 

"I won't last long like this." Mickey said breathlessly as he felt Ian against him. 

"You never do." Ian replied proudly. "Either do I."

In one slow, smooth motion, Mickey was seated against his hips. Ian curled his body around Mickey's, his arms moving under his jacket first, then his shirt until he could feel the warm skin of his stomach. His face was buried in his back, hiding his ragged breathing. 

"Ah, fuck." Mickey exhaled a deep breath. His thighs trembled a little, sweat pooled under his jacket until he had to take it off. 

"Move for me." Ian whispered into his ear, breathing hotly against it. 

With Ian's hands low on Mickey's stomach, he began to move. Using just his thighs, he lifted his body a little, just enough to feel the thick, wet slide of him, then moved back down into his lap. 

The L started moving, offering Mickey assistance as he moved. Bounces pushed him down faster on him, jerks to the side forced Ian to tighten his grip and move him back into place. The sounds were loud enough to muffle the sounds Mickey couldn't hide. Those soft, but needy sounds that forced Ian to breathe deeply so he didn't let go too soon. 

At the first stop, Mickey went still on his lap and Ian pulled both the blanket and Mickey's jacket around them. To the people who boarded, it just looked like two lovers sitting together, their faces flushed from the cold weather. 

As they piled in one by one, Ian caressed Mickey's stomach, his hips, even slipping one hand down his sweats to get to his cock. He teased him for a few strokes, then back out to tease him somewhere else. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, nipping his ear before sucking on it. 

"They need to hurry." Mickey wiggled a little to the left, gasping softly when Ian shifted inside him. "I'm gonna have to go slower or wait til they leave."

The doors closed again, trapping the chilly air inside. Ian mouthed at his neck, sucking at his skin, kissing it, while his hands put pressure on Mickey's hips and he slowly moved his own. 

Mickey turned his head to the side until Ian pressed his against it. "Ian."

"That okay?" Ian asked but never stopped. 

"Gonna have to be." Mickey bit his lip so he didn't moan. "Fuck."

The train seemed to move faster, helping Ian move for him. Mickey was slowly rolling his hips, his back pressed to his chest, his head turned to the side so they breathed together. 

"No ones even watching." Ian said as he glanced around. "They don't know how deep I am."

To shut him up, Mickey kissed him. One tattooed hand had a firm grip on his jaw, deepening it. Ian felt his other hand slide back, gripping his thigh. Urging him on. 

The kiss ended when the train came to a rather rough stop. Ian nearly yelped when Mickey jerked too far forward, sending a delicious pulsing feeling right to his groin. He held Mickey with a tight grip and used the commotion of people coming and going and lifted his hips and plowed into him.

"God, Ian!" Mickey whined quietly, biting his lip to keep the sound to a minimal level.

Ian growled in his ear and settled back down as the train began to move again. "You feel so fucking good, Mick. I love this so much."

A few people looked around, landing on them for a few seconds. They tried to see what was happening. Tried to see what was going on under the blanket and the jacket. But from the outside, it was just one man sitting on another man's lap, their faces turned towards each other, whispering. 

Then they looked away and Ian could have sworn he felt Mickey clench around him at almost being caught. It happened because Mickey liked it as much as he did, maybe more so. 

"I feel you," Ian chuckled. "You're close already, hmm?"

Mickey elbowed him. "Shut up."

Ian grinned and leaned back against the seat, bringing Mickey with him. "So am I, Mick. Every stop gets me closer."

Mickey huffed, and hid his smile. "Stop teasin me then and make me come."

He said it loud enough to alert the guy sitting to their left. His eyes were quizzical, a little wide. They both looked over, staring him down until he looked away and went back to his book. 

"Asshole."

Ian chuckled and moved a little faster until Mickey was almost bouncing on his lap. They were almost at the last stop and they needed to get this done before they were asked to leave. 

"Work yourself for me." Ian demanded and led Mickey's hand down into his sweats. "Don't make a sound."

Mickey started to touch himself and Ian watched his eyes flutter closed for a moment before he could speak. "Easier said than done."

Within moments of that faster pace, Ian knew it would only be seconds until it happened. Mickey was starting to whimper and draw attention. The jacket moved up and down a little too quickly. He was barely holding on. 

"Kiss me." Mickey demanded.

Ian kissed him as he growled. He kept it up as Mickey came in jerky movements, whining into his mouth. That's the only thing he needed to find his release as well. He held Mickey down and let go, his body shaking. 

People around them filed out one by one. Shooting them looks, shaking their heads. They knew. Of course they knew. 

They waited until everyone was out before he helped Mickey stand, kissed his ass cheek and slid the condom off. He tied it and tossed it under the seat while he fixed his jeans. 

Mickey was a little wobbly as he cleaned himself up with one corner of the blanket and fixed his sweats. He quickly lit a cigarette and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

Ian stood, smirking in that overly confident way and fell effortlessly into his kiss. His hands moved to him, one holding the center of his throat while the other fisted his hair. 

"Alright lovebirds, time to go."

Ian pulled back to see a security officer tapping the side of the doors so they didn't close. "Sorry about that. Just got caught up."

Mickey snorted beside him but followed him out. 

"I see that." The officer said. Not snappy exactly, but tired. 

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulders as they started the long walk back to their car. They traded teasing words, the cigarette, more than a few kisses and smiles. 

"Love you." Ian said out of nowhere. 

Mickey snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

Ian thought for a second. "Fine. I hate peas."

This time Mickey gave a full bellied laugh. "Get in the fucking car, Gallagher."

With a smile, Ian got in the car and the second Mickey was in too, he linked their hands tightly. That was Mickey's unspoken I love you.


	18. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R is for Rules

The Gallavich Alphabet  
R is for Rules

The moment Ian stepped into the house his cock was hard. The deep, ragged sounds of Mickey moaning could be heard from every room, bouncing off the walls to echo back, making it seem even louder. 

"Fuck." Ian groaned quietly, locking the front door before he leaned against it. He put a palm to his groin, adding enough pressure to make his eyes close before he stopped. 

This was not supposed to be happening right now. Mickey knew better, or Ian thought he did. He was supposed to. The rule was pretty simple, no touching unless he was around to witness it and considering Ian spent eight hours at work just to come home to this, obviously he couldn't witness it. 

Mickey was being naughty tonight and Ian's hand already twitched with the need to spank him until his ass was warm and pink. 

"Ian…" Mickey moaned brokenly, the sound working its way down the hall. 

The sound of his name nearly had Ian on his ass, his legs threatened to buckle on him, his lower back tightened in the way it did just before he came and his briefs were already damp. 

"Please Ian, I want it." Mickey moaned again, his voice ragged.

The growl that threatened to come up was painfully swallowed down as Ian moved away from the front door on weak legs, pretty much stalking to their room with obvious determination. 

Ian wasn't sure what he wanted more; to spank Mickey or to fuck him.

The groaning and whining got louder as he reached the door, steady whines let him know he'd been doing it for some time and if he kept it up, he would come.

Ian stepped up to the door, taking a deep breath of Mickey and that delicious sex smell and let it move down his body like a lovers hand. The door was cracked, giving him a little room as he peeked in the side. 

Mickey was sitting sideways on their bed, his back to the wall as he sat against it. His legs were bent at the knee, falling open as Mickey steadily stroked himself. His entire body was flushed a pretty pink color, sweaty, dark hair was sticking to the side of his face and Mickey's lips were raw from biting them. 

If it was up to Ian, Mickey would always look this way. Naked and sated and his to touch whenever he wanted, whenever they both wanted. And as good as he looked like this, Ian still had to spank him, he still wanted to. 

It was a need, just like eating or sleeping or sex. Ian needed to spank him and Mickey needed to be spanked...it's just the way it was, the way they loved it. 

Quietly, Ian hooked his boot on the door and slowly pushed it in, letting it open silently. His entire body was back to being assaulted by the sights and sounds and smells of his baby. And Mickey didn't even notice yet, he just kept stroking, putting his entire body into it until he fucked into his fist. He even had one arm wrapped around his thigh, his fingertips brushing against his hole, taking this jerk off session to an entirely different level. 

"Daddy please, make me come. I need it!" Mickey whined, eyes closed, working hard towards that edge.

Ian smiled. At least while Mickey was breaking his rule, he was still thinking about him as he did it. It made is less bad, but still bad. Which is why Ian chose to watch first, there would be plenty of time for spankings after, but for now he wanted to watch. 

"Daddy, please…" Mickey repeated.

Ian couldn't stop himself. "Please what, baby?" He asked, watching blue eyes open wide as Mickey glanced at him, there was a little fear mixed with his arousal now. "Hmm?"

Mickey blushed, his hands slowing but never stopping. 

Seeing his blush made Ian relax, his shoulders letting go some of that tension. "It's okay, baby. Keep going. I'm enjoying the show." Ian smiled, letting Mickey see the arousal in his eyes, as if his tented jeans weren't proof enough of how much he liked it.

"I tried not to." Mickey explained softly, his arm never stopped. "I really did."

He walked further into the room, leaning against the door frame. "What happened?"

"Got home early and I wanted you." Mickey paused to groan, head tilting back. "Tried to sleep but I could smell you all over the bed."

That sent a pleasant chill up Ian's back. "Couldn't resist?"

Mickey shook his head, his hand picking up speed again. "My body ached, daddy," Mickey spread his legs wide, giving Ian a better view. "I needed you so much."

"Show me." Ian's voice deepened and it had an instant impact on Mickey, he literally started thrusting up into his fist, his other hand squeezing his balls. "Show daddy what you need."

Mickey whined deeply, moving his hand from his balls to his ass, sliding wet fingers around his hole. "Needed you inside me, pressing me into the bed, covering me with your body…" he moaned deeply, his legs trembling.

This time Ian groaned, his cock was pulsing, eager to get out and give Mickey what he needed. "That's good baby, what else?"

"I want you in control." Mickey kept going, pausing every few words as his orgasm neared. "I want your voice in my mind and your body on me, telling me how much you need me."

Ian growled, standing as his hands curled into fists at his sides so he didn't grab for him. "Daddy always needs you, baby. I need you right now."

Mickey whined, unable to stop. "I feel it, God I feel it."

Ian smirked, moving to the bed to sit against the headboard. Mickey's eyes followed him like a hawk. "Come here." Ian held his hand out. "Daddy can give you what you need."

Mickey scrambled to him, moving so his head was in Ian's lap. He nuzzled Ian's groin, rubbing his face all over it.. "You're so hard."

Ian pet him, running long fingers through Mickey's damp hair, pulling just to hear him gasp. "I'm always hard for you." He replied, leaning forward so he could pet down Mickeys back, all the way to his ass as he squeezed it. "I was hard the moment I heard you."

"Please, fuck me," Mickey begged, popping the button on Ian's jeans just as his ass was smacked hard, making him grind into the bed. "I need your come."

Ian grinned, rubbing over that handprint, hot to the touch. He spanked him again, harder this time. "Hmmm."

Mickey looked up. "Daddy?"

"Get up for me." Ian instructed, biting his lip when Mickey rose up on his knees, his cock hard and in need of attention. "You want me to fuck you?"

Mickey nodded quickly, his hand moving down to his cock. "I need it so bad."

"Only one problem with that, baby," Ian squeezed his ass, smacking it again. "You broke a rule, you know what that means." He nodded to his lap, indicating that Mickey was supposed to lay across it. "Come on."

Mickey whined as he laid across Ian's lap, his ass up. "But daddy…"

"Just because I said I enjoyed it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get by with breaking my rules." Ian rubbed the red prints, loving how hot they were. "Now, be daddy's good boy and take your spankins and maybe I'll let you come after."

Ian didn't expect much of a response from this, but Mickey gave him what he needed to hear.

"Yes, daddy."


	19. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S is for Seduction

The Gallavich Alphabet  
S is for Seduction

Ian wasn't sure why he came out to the bar tonight. He wasn't in the mood for booze or people, especially not the people. But at home was too crowded and he needed a little breathing room. It was more than that though, he needed a little attention. 

The bar wasn't packed yet, but it was only ten so it was still early. He took a seat on the one the better looking stools, glaring at the guy to his right, and tapped his knuckles on the bar top to get the bartenders attention. 

"Whatcha want?" The guy asked, obviously not in the mood for people either. He aggressively chewed on the toothpick between his lips. 

"Beer." Ian said flatly and made direct eye contact, almost hoping to piss the guy off enough to start a fight. He was wound tightly and needed a little release.

Sadly, the beer was placed in front of him with no more than the sound it made as it connected to the bar top. Ian rolled his eyes and drank about half of it before he turned on his stool and scanned the crowd. 

The bar was a dump, a typical dive bar where 9 to 5ers came to unwind after a long, boring day of pushing papers in the office. A few guys that worked construction, not unlike at the Alibi, were still dressed in their reflective vests and were too into whatever was playing on the TV and the large plate of wings in front of them to notice much of anything else. 

Ian felt out of place. He wasn't coming off work or starved for attention like the girls he noticed in the back, hanging off men with expensive watches. Well, he wanted some attention, but none of the flashy, "give me attention just for the sake of it" kind. He wanted attention in another way, someone to spend half an hour with in the bathroom before he hightailed it home for a shower and a few hours of sleep. 

The only issue was, he didn't see anyone that immediately caught his eye. A few guys looked decent enough, but he was in the mood for something worthy of remembrance. He wanted the memories to last him a few days before he needed it again. 

It wasn't until he was on his third beer that he saw him. The perfect one. The only one that caught his eye within the hour. One what made the others fade into the background, highlighting all his perfect features. The dark hair that fell into his eyes, dangerous blue eyes, the cigarette between two perfectly thick lips, his simple but alluring clothes that consisted of dark, ragged jeans and a fitted black t-shirt that made his abnormally white skin look deathly pale.

Ian wanted him. 

But he was one of those, Ian was sure. The ones that beat you half to death by just looking at them the wrong way. But those were always the best guys to fuck, the ones that would make you remember because you had to bite and claw your way for every inch of skin you wanted to see. 

It would be a challenge, he would probably go home with bruises and bite marks, but he'd go home satisfied. Which is what he needed. 

The guy walked into the bar like he hated the entire world. Bumping shoulders into everyone in his path, glaring when someone met his eyes, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He did that all the way to the bar. 

Ian was two seats down from him and the people in those seats got one look at that guy, grabbed their drinks and found another seat. He had an unobstructed view now, giving him plenty to look at, including but not limited to how thick his thighs looked in his jeans. They must have been baggy but it looked like they were painted on him. 

The guy ordered a shot of tequila and downed it before the bartender could move to another customer. Another shot was poured and he downed that too, then twice more before he settled on a beer. Ian watched him drink, he focused on his throat as he swallowed, his lips as they touched the rim of the bottle. 

"Fuck." Ian muttered and casually adjusted as he looked away. 

It took another beer and a few shots of his own before he got the balls to slip off his seat and move down two places. He stood tall behind him, awkwardly hovering, trying to get his mouth to cooperate. He had to try a few times when his tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth, but eventually it worked. 

Ian cleared his voice, getting the other guys attention. The guy turned, eyebrows high on his head, his mouth upturned into a snarl. "The fuck you want?"

With his ego a little bruised, Ian was used to relying on his looks, he was forced to use his words. Only he had no idea what to say. "Uh, can I buy you a drink?"

Really? That's what he came up with? 

Ian clenched his jaw, wondering where all his game went to. It was apparent that this guy didn't fall for stupid one liners like that. Either he was straight and Ian would get his ass beat, or he was gay also and he'd still get his ass beat. 

The guy rolled his eyes and turned away, then lifted his beer up. "Already got one. That the best you got?"

Blushing, Ian glanced around to see who witnessed his humiliation, but thankfully there was no one. That allowed what was left of his pride to speak up and hope to salvage this. "No, but that sounded better than 'will you let me fuck you in the bathroom."

The guy turned around again and held held his position. The guy was clearly shocked, Ian could see it in his eyes, in the slack jawed look, his mouth falling open a little. But under that, instead of annoyance, Ian saw interest. 

"That sound any better to you?" Ian asked, giving Mickey a once over, a noticable one. 

The guy turned on his stool, his thighs split wide around his legs. Ian glanced down, seeing mild interest in the way the guys jeans were tented at the groin. 

"Sounds a fuck of a lot better than getting a drink."

To avoid fucking up a good thing before it starts, Ian toned down his satisfied grin and licked the corner of his mouth. "Got a name?"

The guy stood, making Ian shuffle back or risk the guy falling against his chest. "Does it matter?"

Ian shrugged. "I'm Ian."

"Yeah, so?" 

"Just wanted to let you know the name you're gonna be screaming." Ian said bluntly, watching surprised blue eyes flutter a little. He wet his lips, twice. 

The guy shoved him back a little. "Cocky words."

Ian grinned. 

"Better live up to them."

Backing towards the bathroom, Ian stared him down as he followed. Quicker than he imagined. His back hit the door within moments and he used his shoulders to push it open. It was empty, which was about all he had time to do before he was being shoved backwards. 

Without knowing what to call him, Ian slowly walked back until he could lean against the sink. He popped the button on his jeans as he came closer, blue eyes leveled down. 

"You got the shit we need?" 

Ian nodded. "I always come prepared."

Blue eyes went for his jeans, jerking them open with such ferocity his belt almost broke. Ian pulled his down in fast, jerky movements until his cock bobbed from his hips, then advanced on him. 

"Your choice, against the wall or bent over the sink?" Ian asked, his hands dropping to the hem of the guys shirt to pull it off, then did the same with his own until they were bare chested. 

"What, can't do both?"

Ian chuckled and gripped the guy behind his neck, squeezing as he backed up and pulled him to the sink. Without letting go, he sput him around and put pressure against the center of his back until he was hunched over the countertop. 

"Of course I can, I was just being polite." Ian held him by the back of his neck, keeping him still as he looked down to his ass. "Fuck, I'm going to enjoy this."

"I know I will."

Ian smirked. "Don't move." He released him long enough to fish the lube and a condom from the pocket of his jeans before he stood. "How many you want?"

"Not many," the guy answered with a grunt. "Wanna remember this."

Ian wet two fingers, circled him with one then slowly pushed in. He watched the entire time, twisting that one finger as he stretched him, then added another one the moment his lover moaned and pushed back. Now two deep, Ian curled the tips and pushed right into his prostate. 

The guy bucked, gripping the edges of the sink. "Fuck."

"Sensitive," Ian groaned and pushed harder until the guys let's began to shake. "Perfect."

"Hurry the hell up." He said and pushed his elbow back until it connected with Ian's chest. 

Without another warning, Ian slipped his fingers out, put the edge of the condom wrapper between his teeth and opened it. He rolled it down with a soft gasp and used his wet fingers to coat the outside, then wiped the rest on his thigh. 

Ian didn't ask if he was ready, he didn't gently push an inch or so at a time, he gripped the guys shoulder and his hip and pushed in until he bottomed out. He sagged against his back, while his lover sagged against the sink, drinking in that first push until soft whines left their lips.

"Goddamn, you're tight." Ian said into his ear, then put his mouth over it, teasing him. 

He groaned, tilting his head for more. "And you're fucking big, fuck."

Ian held him as tightly as he could, keeping him from moving or pushing back. He did all the work. Pulling his hips back to meet his every thrust, deep, skin slapping thrusts that echoed wonderfully off the tiled walls. He kept his pace steady, giving the same force each time he pushed in until he got gasping whimpers in return.

"Fuck, that's good." The guy moaned, looking back to the mirror to watch him move. To watch his face scrunch in consentration. "Little faster."

"I don't want it faster." Ian growled and bit the side of his neck. "I want it just like this."

He scoffed. "Fine, grandpa. Have it your way."

With a deep chuckle, Ian slid his hands up the guys chest, digging his nails in as he gripped his neck and pounded into him. He gave a surprised whine and started to push back, Ian let him, looking down his back.

"Hard enough for you?"

"God, yes." He held onto the sink, pushing back roughly.

Ian looked into the mirror at him, at them. They were a mess. Flushed faces, sweaty hair, pleasurable scowls on their faces. Ian watched him bite his lip over and over again, muting sounds he tried to keep inside but they always managed to slip free. 

It wasn't long before Ian was trying not to come. The way he pushed his ass back was downright sinful. Stroking him from base to tip perfectly over and over again. And even when he took back control and had his hand in dark hair, pinning his face to the sink, he still worked his ass back. 

"Just like that," Ian moaned, his eyes closing slowly as it built. "I'm so fucking close."

Ian barely had time to open his eyes before his lover was coming hard. He hadn't even noticed him jerking off until he watched it drip all over his hand. Ian siezed, being squeezed tightly by his ass, he gripped both cheeks and spread him open. One look at his hole spasming was enough. Ian came, hard and long, pumping into him at a shallow, slow speed. 

His lover collapsed against the sink, resting on his arms, panting heavily. Ian bent down, laying himself along his back, nosing behind his ear. "Goddamn, that was good."

He gave a satisfied chuckle. "Fuck yeah, it was. Didn't think you'd be so rough though, Gallagher. My hips are gonna be bruised."

Ian pulled him back and rubbed at Mickey's hips. "Well, you acted like a hard ass, so I thought you could take it like one too."

Mickey smiled and leaned back against Ian's chest. "Trying to bring my tougher side back. Being married is making me soft."

Their hands linked, their rings rubbed together and Ian couldn't take his eyes off it. "You were soft way before marriage, Mick. Maybe before prison too."

"The fuck I was." Mickey scoffed. "I'm still a hardass."

With a fond sigh, Ian went face first in Mikey's neck again and breathed in that smell, that sweaty, sex smell. "Yeah, you are. Even though you're the one who wanted me to seduce you in the first place like we haven't been together for ten years."

"What, a guy can't want a little attention without being soft?"

"I guess you can." Ian chuckled. "But next time you gotta seduce me."

"That'll be easy. I'll just use your pick up lines and you'll be begging to suck my cock." Mickey teased, winking at him in the mirror. 

Ian grinned. "We'll see." He pulled out with a deep groan, tied the condom and slipped his jeans up as Mickey did. "Come on, let's get some food and head home."

Mickey nodded and held his hand out. "Home for round two, right?"

Ian linked their hands and opened the door. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sammi for all your help ❤ you


End file.
